The Forgotten Tale of the Sky
by AriaChronos
Summary: Slight AU. Sauron had awakened and threatened to swallow the world in darkness. All races united by one to stop this evil force. Arianna, an Elf with complicated history, and was forced to put aside her difference in order to reach her goal. Don't own LOTR or the original characters. Genres and Rating may change in future. R
1. The forgotten survivor

**I take down my previous story because I'm not satisfied with it. After I crack all the cells in my brain, I will give a second-go. I'm completely new to Lord of The Rings or any kind of it. I totally know that it's impossible for me to create flawless story, as I'm still a rookie. But I'll try my best to entertain my readers. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm not so good at language, especially Elvish language. Any feedback will be so helpful, so just say anything you want in review box. **

**I only own my OC. I write a story of my version. But the original story and characters all belonged to the rightful ones. **

* * *

_It began with the Forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine Rings were gifted to the race of Men. Who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them, deceived. _

_For another ring was made._

_In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. _

_One by one, the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. That was not just a battle between Good and Evil, but also a battle between a kind. _

_Sauron had gained alliance from one Elf race. Related to the others, but vastly different. The Sky Elves, the only race of Elves who ruled the sky and the clouds. Their Golden Wings became Sauron's extended hands, and battle between Elves races could not be prevented. Fawnhir, The Lord of Sky Elves, had offered his soul, Wings and people to Sauron, but his own heart was still not reaching the darkness. _

_Fawnhir's life was spared by the Lord of Imladris, Elrond. The small kindness made the great change in Fawnhir's heart, and soon he wanted to go back to the light of Good. From battling their very distant relatives and Middle-earth army, Sky Elves turned their Wings against Sauron. But it was merely a small light fading in a blink of an eye. Sauron had given the Sky Elves their power, he had the ability to take it back. Enraged by their betrayal, Sauron wiped The Ruler of the Sky from existence. Sky Elves, were no more to be heard from that moment. _

_Victory was near, but the Power of the Ring, could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King took up his father's sword. _

* * *

"Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated," said one girl who was reading a book in the garden.

"But now, he is back," Arwen said, "How many times have you read that story, Arianna?"

Arwen approached the girl who was sitting on garden bench. Her young appearance didn't reveal that she was quite older than Arwen or other Elves. She had pointed ears, indicating she belonged to Elf races. But her silver-blue hair told that she was very different. Arianna smiled as Arwen walked and took a seat beside her.

"For the thousandth, I think," Arianna replied with a chuckle, "But not because I like the story of my race's doomsday."

"_I narn pen min nad__ (_The story is lacking one thing)," said Arwen.

"_Tir (_Right)," replied Arianna, "The story never changes. In any books, it always says, the Sky Elves were entirely wiped out. You know very well it is not true. Because there is one surviving Sky Elf, the only one."

Arianna closed the book with a sigh. Arwen tried to soothe her by placing her hand on the shoulder, but Arianna gently moved it away. The silver haired Elf gave a sad smile to her instead.

"You have done so much for me, Lady Arwen. To me, the descendant of traitors who currently lives in Rivendell," Arianna said sadly.

"You are no more stranger yet you still act like one. Not anymore, Arianna. My father knew it, and he still does," Arwen tried to reassure.

"Only him and you, the others are not like you," Arianna shook her head, "Even I suspect that your father doesn't want me to stay here any longer, as Sauron has awakened."

"Arianna, it's..." Arwen began.

But Arianna cut her by standing up, "How is that Hobbit doing? The one who was attacked by Nazgûl?"

"Frodo Baggins. He is doing fine. Father had done the job," Arwen said, "By the way, I heard that he wishes to see you."

Arianna said no more words, just bowed down to the Elf woman, and left the place. She had never been comfortable speaking with others, even including Arwen who was very nice to her. She stopped for a moment, to gaze the water and the sky. As an Elf, she could feel the growing evil force. But Arianna didn't feel she had anything with it. Having no other things to do, she headed to the place where she knew Elrond was there.

But as she was about to approach the study, she heard conversation. She recognised one voice to be Elrond's and another one was someone else.

"His strength returns," Elrond said.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life," Gandalf commented.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," replied Elrond.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Gandalf said.

Arianna had known the story about the One Ring, and the thing was currently in Rivendell. She had never seen the Ring in her entire life.

"We can ask no more of Frodo," added Gandalf.

The thing about 'burden never have had to bear' made Arianna's stomach clenched in odd feeling.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell," Elrond said with stern tone, "And Saruman you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard," said Gandalf. "An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard," Elrond said, "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."

Suddenly there were sounds of horses coming into the Rivendell. Arianna could tell that some strangers had entered the area. And it somehow made her felt very uneasy.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now on how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves?" Elrond asked sarcastically.

That sentence made Arianna gasped in shock a little bit.

"They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others," Elrond continued, "It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf," Elrond said as he remembered it, "I was there 3000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged. It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf responded.

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile," Elrond said, "How long you are going to stand there, Arianna?"

Arianna was bit surprised that Elrond knew she was there. Slowly, she walked inside the room and bowed slightly to Gandalf.

"When I heard you are in middle of conversation, I dared not to interrupt," Arianna said politely, "What is it that you called me for?"

"We have special guest whom I like you to meet," said Elrond, "This is Gandalf the Wizard. Gandalf, this is Arianna. The last of Sky Elves."

Gandalf couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. He walked closer to Arianna but still kept comfortable distance.

"I have heard quite a story about yourself, young lady. It must be very hard for you," Gandalf said with sympathetic tone.

Gandalf's tone made the girl felt little bit ease. Never in her life she heard such comforting voice. Perhaps she would take liking to this Wizard.

"I have gotten used to it," Arianna briefly said, "Lord Elrond, the people who just came in here...?"

"The council is called for discussion," Elrond said, "I find it best if you go out and meet new people tomorrow."

"You know very well I don't like other people so much. Elves, and Dwarves," Arianna said.

"Don't like, or afraid of? You are one of the secrets cannot be held for long, Arianna. They will know it soon or later," responded Elrond, "This peril belongs to entire Middle-earth. Ground, ocean, and sky."

"Why do you think I will care?" Arianna said.

"The sky still has your Wings," Elrond finished.

* * *

The sun almost set in and the darkness of night began to spread. The Council members were settling in before the discussion on the next day. Arianna was restless, she was staring at the night sky in the veranda. Elrond had instructed her to show herself to the council tomorrow. She really didn't want to do that. She always thought she hated strangers. But in truth, as Elrond had said, she was scared.

And just as she was thinking of that, a sound of footsteps interrupted her mind. She looked up to see another Elf male she didn't know. And that made Arianna gasped in horror.

"Forgive me, don't mean to startle you," the young Elf said, "I didn't expect to meet someone out here at this hour."

He walked closer, and that made Arianna took few steps back. She didn't want to meet any stranger for now.

"_I eneth nin Legolas Greenleaf uin Mirkwood (_My name is Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood)," he said, "What is your name...?" Legolas paused to observe the girl better, "Your hair colour. I have never seen silver hair colour in any Elves, except..."

As soon as Legolas mentioned of her hair colour, Arianna's legs began to run as fast as she could. Legolas was startled, but he gave chase. But Arianna was proven to be a fast runner, even Legolas couldn't catch up with her. And after few more moments of cat and mouse game, Arianna managed to get away from Legolas.

"No..." Arianna curled her arms in fear, "I don't want to do this..."

"Do what?"

Arianna spun around in horror, "...Aragorn...what are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? Running here and there like that?" Aragorn asked back.

"None of your business, excuse me," Arianna turned around to leave.

"Stop acting like a stranger as in fact we live in same place and already meet for numerous times," Aragorn said.

"I never belong here," replied the girl.

* * *

The next morning, the Council was about to be held. As the head of Council, Elrond was there even before the other members showed their faces. Arianna was at his side, clenching her hands. She never knew what would the others' reaction be upon seeing her. But she feared most if it would be as she expected.

And it was like that. As soon as the crowd approached, they took notice of her.

"That silver hair colour," one Elf in black robes mentioned, "It only belongs to one Elf..."

"The Sky Elves?!" another one screamed out.

As soon as 'Sky Elves' was shouted, the Elves and Dwarves alike started to gasp and mumble unclear things. But all of them casted unhappy glances toward her.

"Impossible! The Sky Elves were ALL gone!" a dwarf screamed.

"That is what the history said," Elrond said, "The truth is, one survived. And she has lived under my care since she was young."

"Elves are really fools!" another dwarf mocked, "How low your pride is, to allow a traitor among you to stay alive until this far?! In Dwarves land, any kind of traitor had never lived far longer than one minute."

From that, Arianna's nervous feeling was replaced by anger.

"You have no right to call me traitor," Arianna said, "I hailed from Sky Elves as you said. But I was not involved in the war, nor in the alliance with Sauron. So, I have nothing to do with Sky Elves' treachery, as you speak."

"Sky Elves were indeed, forming an alliance with Sauron," Elrond said, "But Fawnhir, the Lord of Sky Elves, turned his back from darkness to the light in the last moment of his life, of his people's life. I was there, so I knew it very well."

"Is there any solid point?!" the dwarf argued, "Only one puny girl of them survived, what is the point? Just say Sky Elves had vanished from this world!"

"I'm still here!" Arianna cried in anger.

"I even don't see your most-prided Wings!" the dwarf mocked even further.

Without thinking twice, Arianna did what she hadn't done for so long. The wind started to blow stronger in that area. Wing feathers appeared from thin air. And suddenly, a pair of white Wings popped on Arianna's back. That made everyone presented gasped in shock, including Legolas.

"Now, you see them?!" Arianna challenged the shocked dwarf.

"YOU MORON!" Elrond suddenly barked, "I have said DO NOT show your Wings while you are in Rivendell! Fold them back again!"

Arianna was startled as she had her senses back. Quickly, she closed her eyes, and few seconds later the white Wings disappeared. But the problem wasn't over yet. Elrond walked closer to her and his face was so angry.

"Do you realise of what you've done, and what will happen next?" he growled.

"You'll kick me out?" Arianna whispered.

* * *

In Mordor, Sauron's newly awakened soul perked up as he sensed something. He sensed the Wings of Sky Elves, and that enraged him.

_The traitors! They have not all disappeared_

_One among them still lives._

_The malice I spread to them is passed down to this one, I can sense it within the Wings_

_I will bring you here, and I will make you choose_

* * *

**I don't know Black Speech at all! But well! Review please :3**


	2. Unknown reason

After a few moments the Council finally began their discussion. Arianna took a seat beside Elrond, but the rest of Elves and Dwarves still casted glares to her.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond began, "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

"One already is doomed," a dwarf said mockingly to Arianna's direction. The said girl merely rolled her eyes.

"Quiet. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond instructed.

Frodo slowly rose from his seat, walked to the centre, and placed the Ring on top of table. Everyone presented could see it, and sense the evil power within it clearly. And it seemed to attract some wanted attention from certain human.

"So it's true..." Boromir said.

"The doom of Men..."

Arianna stared to the Ring intently and the evil energy slowly sucked her soul. The Ring didn't only try to seduce the girl, but also calling something else deep buried inside her heart.

"It's a gift," Boromir stood from his seat, "A gift to foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir mocked.

"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas stood up from his seat, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn...this is Isildur's heir?" asked Boromir.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"_Havodad, Legolas_," Aragorn cut in.

"Gondor has no king," said Boromir to Legolas, "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," Gandalf spoke in.

"You have only one choice," said Elrond, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" the same dwarf who mocked Arianna before stood up, raised his axe, and tried to chop off the Ring. But the axe shattered and the Ring was unharmed. At the same time, Frodo received a vision of Sauron. Arianna too, suddenly she felt an urge to raise her Wings.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we possess here," Elrond said, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir spoke, "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10.000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" Legolas said as he stood up once again, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli barked in response.

"And if we fail what then?!" Boromir also countered, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of Elf!" Gimli roared.

The fiery argument began between Elves and Dwarves. Gandalf merely shook his head seeing the scene. They didn't realise that the more hatred they had, the more Sauron gained his power. A moment later, Gandalf joined in. Arianna merely watched the argument and didn't have any intention to join in. But she noticed that Frodo was eyeing the Ring with newfound might.

"I will take it!" he shouted, "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

That statement made everyone went silent.

"Though...I do not know the way," Frodo then sheepishly added.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said as he touched Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn rose from his seat, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn walked forward and crouched in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas added.

"And my axe," Gimli added, possibly didn't want to lose against an Elf.

"My Wings will be with you as well," Arianna added, as she walked forward. Elrond casted her a weird glance, so she replied with an affirmative nod.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," Boromir said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY!" Sam suddenly popped from the bushes and rushed to Frodo's side, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Not indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond commented.

Two more Hobbits, Merry and Pippin also rushed from the pillars and to Frodo's side.

"Oi, we're coming too!" Merry screamed, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of...mission...quest...thing..." Pippin said.

"That rules you out, Pip," Merry piped.

"Ten companions," Elrond counted, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

For the first time in her life, Arianna burst into laughter. So loud, Elrond and everybody else looked at her in weird glance.

* * *

The preparation for leaving was going swiftly, they had to leave at the moment or never. Frodo and the others were packing, so was Arianna. After packing, she carried her bag to the meeting spot at the garden.

"Hey, here she is, the Sky She-Elf," Merry said as Arianna came into the scene, "Um..."

"Name is Arianna," replied the girl.

"Say, if you have that white Wings, won't the journey be much shorter? Like you just _flap flap_," Pippin commented, as he mimicked the movement of bird's wings.

"I cannot raise my Wings. Sauron will know where I am, much faster than he is to detect the Ring," Arianna said, "I have heard that my race and Sauron shared quite a history, aside of the allegiance."

"What kind of history?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know the detail, I was too young at that time. Other Wingy Elves were just too...picky to share information with me," replied Arianna.

"What other ability do you have?" Legolas asked, "Flying does not count as fighting ability, it is fleeing ability."

"I have never used my Wings for so long, maybe I already forget how to fly again," Aria said as she put her bag down, "But I have this."

She took out an Elvish spear. By one sight, Legolas knew that the spear was Sky Elves' heritage.

"I doubt that you are the perfect choice for this journey, Arianna...is it not?" Legolas said honestly, "Though I do not know much about Sky Elves, one thing I am certain of. You fliers' advantages are only when you fly. When you are on the ground, you are pretty much powerless."

"Ground is our weakness, I know. But that does not mean we're not prepared for that," Arianna said.

She began to swing around the spear, practicing all the skills she learnt in the past. But she was undertrained, as after few more swings, she carelessly hit a pillar and the spear bounced off her hands.

"Just see, when those ugly Orcs show their faces, you will be very surprised," Arianna hissed as she picked up her spear.

"Lord Elrond said he had been taking care of you since you was a young Elf," Legolas said, "If you hailed from Sky Elves, why did you choose to live here?"

"I did not choose. My father, the Lord of Sky Elves, forced me to live here," Arianna replied as she swung her spear once again.

"Why?" asked Legolas.

Arianna rolled her eyes, "You do not want to know."

"Why you even choose to do this? For what reason? Revenge against Sauron because he erased your kind?" Legolas asked.

"I am also still unclear of my own goals. It is not revenge against Sauron," Arianna said, "Because of my little action from before, I think Lord Elrond does not want me to stay here anymore, and so do I."

* * *

Elrond and Gandalf watched the scene from veranda above the garden. The Lord of Rivendell breathed a sigh of defeat.

"I really hate to admit that it is better for her to get out of this place, although I have promised her father something else," Elrond said.

"So much for sky rulers who ironically lived in shadows. Sky Elves never let their history be known to outer world," Gandalf said.

"They shut themselves from outer world for one good reason," Elrond replied.

"From what I could gather and hear, their Wings were supposed to be Gold. Why are hers...White?" asked Gandalf again.

"Her White Wings is the reason why Fawnhir and the Sky Elves did not want her," Elrond said.

* * *

**Review please :3**


	3. The journey begins

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

And so, the Fellowship of the Ring departed from Rivendell, for the dangerous journey nobody knew would be how long. Slow but steady, they were led by Gandalf crossing plains and mountains. For Arianna the Sky Elf, it was the first time ever since forever she set her foot on outer world. She gazed all things around her with amaze and slight excitement.

"_We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountain, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open for us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," _Gandalf said to the group.

They all stopped at the mountain for break. Sam and Frodo were preparing food while Boromir taught Merry and Pippin some sword technique.

"Two, one, five, good! Very good!" Boromir praised.

"Move your feet," Aragorn advised while watched the Hobbits.

"You look good, Pippin," praised Merry.

"Thanks."

Arianna watched the scene with slight smile on her face. Then, Sam offered her a plate of sausage.

"Some sausages?" Sam asked.

"…Thanks," Arianna took the plate without saying any word.

"The day is good, isn't it?" Frodo added.

"Yeah, very good," Arianna replied shortly before tasting her meal.

Frodo and Sam exchanged confused glance on how that girl behaved. Legolas was quiet, but Arianna was much quieter, and seemed anti-social. Somehow, Arianna's presence made the situation rather awkward.

"Never mind her," Aragorn said after he noticed it, "She is not so good with people, any kind of people."

Arianna could hear it, but didn't say anything about it. Aragorn told the truth, she was anti-social. After finishing her meal, she decided to leave the Hobbits to have some sight-seeing on the mountain. With her Elf-eyes, she could see some birds in distances, and excitement filled her face.

"Between all of us it seems you enjoy this journey most," Legolas said.

Arianna spun and looked at Legolas with surprised eyes, then quickly diverted her gaze to somewhere else.

"I have never been outside world since I was young, unlike you, Master Prince," replied the girl with slight sarcasm.

The way Arianna talked indicated that she disliked chitchat. Legolas had been told by Aragorn that she wasn't good with social skills. Respecting the Sky Elf, the Prince of Mirkwood turned silent. But,

"Somehow, it feels so good," Arianna spoke again, "I was always afraid of outside world. But now, never in my life I can feel be this free."

Legolas was rather surprised that the girl could talk before being questioned. Contrary to what Aragorn previously told him.

"You are not much different with any of us," Legolas said, "I could not understand why other Elves dislike you so much."

"…Well, I can understand why they hate me…and my people. The story was true, Sky Elves were traitors. I would not deny it," Arianna sighed sadly, "But I guess, there are lot of things that you will never be able to understand..."

Legolas was about to say something else, but Gimli interrupted.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not…" Gimli began, "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice..." Gandalf refused.

Legolas leapt to the other side and soon he discovered something bad coming from far away. Arianna, and Gandalf eventually took notice of it too. Meanwhile, in the sword training Boromir knocked Pippin's sword and accidentally hit the Hobbit's hand too.

"Sorry!" Boromir quickly apologised.

Both Pippin and Merry then kicked the bigger man down and playfully gripped him on the ground. Aragorn let out little laugh watching the scene. But, the dangers were about to come. A cluster of something black were heading their way from the sky.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he saw it too.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli shrugged it off.

"I don't think so..." Arianna said as she tried to sharpen her Elf-eyes.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas alerted as the cluster came even closer.

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted as loud as possible.

"Hurry, take cover!" Boromir added.

Quickly they put out the campfire, grabbed everything that belonged to them and took cover under the rocks. Few seconds later the creatures in form of black birds flew pass the place with very loud shrieks. The group stayed still and sound, waiting until the birds left the area completely. After a moment that seemed like forever, the birds finally left and the Fellowship got out of their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said, "The passage of south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

The place Gandalf mentioned was a snowy mountain, so there they went through. The snow on their feet was so thick, even Frodo slipped and rolled downward. Thankfully, Aragorn was swift to catch him and help him standing. Frodo brushed himself from the snow, then he noticed that the Ring was off his neck, lying few feet in front of him. Boromir picked it up, and stared at the Ring thoughtfully.

"Boromir," Aragorn called.

But Boromir didn't answer. He was eyeing the Ring with seemingly lustful look.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small thing..." he murmured, "So small thing..."

"Boromir!" Aragorn called once again.

And it snapped Boromir from his mind.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn instructed.

Boromir had the strangest look after being told like that. Aragorn and even Frodo were becoming wary of Boromir's attitude. They knew how the Ring could change a person's personality completely. Slowly, Boromir walked closer to Frodo and handed him the Ring.

"As you wish," he said.

Frodo quickly grabbed the Ring and chained it back to his neck.

"I care not," Boromir tried to reassure.

But he could see the warning look from Aragorn. Boromir let out nervous laugh as he brushed Frodo's hair, then he walked off. Aragorn was wary to the point he put his hand over his sword, ready to launch it at all times.

* * *

Saruman's spies were back at Isengard, reporting what they got to their master.

"So, Gandalf, you tried to lead them over Caradhras," murmured Saruman, "And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

Saruman wasn't talking rubbish, as the Fellowship was struggling to battle the very strong snow storm on the mountain. The temperature dropped to the very dangerous level. The deep snow threatened to bury them alive. The strong cold wind grew stronger over time. Not to mention, they were passing a road very close to the edge. One slip and they would fall to their deaths. Legolas and Arianna fare better because they were Elves. Legolas took a step ahead from Gandalf, as he could hear very faint voice in the air.

"There is foul voice on the air," Legolas said.

"IT IS SARUMAN!" Gandalf cried out.

As soon as he said that, rocks crumbled from the mountain atop their heads. The group quickly leant over their backs to avoid being crushed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!" Gandalf protested.

The Wizard stood firm on his feet and muttered his own spell to counter Saruman's spell. However Saruman the White was far stronger than the Grey Wizard. Few seconds later, a thunder cracked up the snows, sending avalanche straight down to the group. Legolas pulled Gandalf in time while they all took cover from the snow. The thick snow buried them completely. Fortunate enough, they could dig themselves free.

"We must get out of this mountain!" Boromir shouted, "Make for the Gap of Rohan! And take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

"We cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli added, "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf didn't want to go pass Moria because he knew what kind of danger awaited there.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," he said.

After a few moment, Frodo finally decided.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said.

"...So be it," Gandalf said with hesitant.

* * *

Gandalf led them leaving Caradhras into the road to Moria. Gimli was more than happy, but the others who knew were wary. On their way, Arianna walked closer to Gandalf to ask.

"Gandalf," she said, "I've heard the story about what lies at the bottom of Moria. A monster of Shadow and Flame. Is that true?"

Gandalf merely responded by his eyes, which confirmed the Sky Elf-maiden's thought.

"If it is the fact, why do you comply?" Arianna asked with skeptic look.

"All kinds of roads we will take from now on are dangerous. We only need to choose which one we would rather risk," Gandalf said.

When the darkness of night fell, they arrived at the walls of Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said as he tapped his axe against the rocks to find any gap.

"Even their masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said as he swept the rocks carefully to find any opening.

"Why isn't that surprised me?" Legolas asked sarcastically, making Gimli grunted in annoyance.

"That's funny, but I will advise you not to say any unimportant words," Arianna said.

"Finally you speak. You were so silent so I feared you may have gone lost," Legolas said as he whirled around with a grin on his face.

"That's not funny," Arianna replied with flat tone.

Aragorn noticed that the Elf girl was clutching her back, "Something bothers you, Arianna?"

"I can feel my feathers stand," Arianna said. That statement made Aragorn and Legolas trailed their eyes around her back, and Arianna immediately corrected, "Impossible for you to see right now. Well, this is natural reaction for Sky Elves when we are close to danger."

"And why isn't _that _too surprised me?" Legolas commented.

"What does you refer to?" Arianna scoffed.

"Well, let's see..." Gandalf scanned the rocks with his hand, when he finally found something, "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

He looked to the sky as the cloud moved away from the moon. The moonlight shone upon the rocks and the hidden door was revealed. There were writings on top of the door, Gandalf began to read the Elvish inscriptions.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'," he said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf replied.

Gandalf then pressed his staff on the door and spoke some Elvish words. But the doors remained shut. He tried to push the door open with his body, but the doors didn't move at all. So, the group took a little break while Gandalf tried to guess the opening words.

"Mines are no place for a pony," said Aragorn, "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye, Bill," Sam said as he released the pony's harness.

"Go on, Bill, go on," Aragorn said," Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home."

They heard a sound of splashing water. Pippin, out of frustrations, threw rocks to the water. Until Aragorn stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn warned.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf sighed in defeat. He flopped himself on a rock and took off his hat.

Meanwhile, Pippin's rock throwing apparently caused something. Something was moving in the water, Aragorn and Boromir could know it. Not sooner, Sam and the other Hobbits also saw it. Arianna took a step back from the water as she could feel her invisible Wings' feathers stood up like cat's fur in alarm.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said as he studied the inscriptions, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"_Mellon_," Gandalf said.

Finally, the doors opened. The group wasted no time entering the cave, but Aragorn and the others were still wary of whatever moved underwater from before. They hoped so bad it wouldn't go after them.

"Soon Elves my friend, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli gloated, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

The light from Gandalf's staff which shone around the dark mine was telling them the different story. The mine was filled with skeletons everywhere. The others grasped the situation better than the Dwarf himself.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb," Boromir said.

The four Hobbits were gasping in horror to find bones and skeletons lied so close to their feet. Arianna couldn't believe what she saw. It was the first time ever she found such horror. Yes, being inside Rivendell too long made her oblivious not only to the goods, but also the horrors of outside world. By then, Gimli finally grasped the reality.

"No...!" he wailed as he looked around only to find corpses of his Dwarf relatives. "NOOOO!"

Legolas pulled out an arrow of a corpse, "Goblins," he said.

Legolas immediately stood up, then he and the others pulled out their weapons in alarm.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said, "We should have never come here. Now get out of here! GET OUT!"

Unbeknownst to them, something was coming from their back. The Hobbits were stepping backwards to the entrance of the mine, until something grabbed Frodo's leg and dragged him out.

"Frodo! HELP!" Merry and Pippin screamed as they tried to help Frodo.

"Strider!" Sam yelled, getting Aragorn's attention.

They could see a tentacle-like thing was tied up around Frodo's leg. Sam used his dagger and managed to severe it. But it didn't stop there. More tentacles emerged of the water. The Hobbits were being knocked aside and Frodo was once again being grabbed. The others were coming just in time Frodo was hoisted to the middle of the lake. Legolas shot his arrows while Aragorn, Boromir, and Arianna marched into the water and slashed every tentacles in their way to free their friend. The creature finally revealed its head in the surface, and a second later it opened its large mouth, trying to devour the Hobbit.

"No you don't!" Arianna jumped onto the creature's head and impale one of its eyes with her spear.

That gave the time for Aragorn to slash the tentacle and released Frodo into Boromir's waiting hands. The creature wobbled itself in pain, causing Arianna to tumble and fell to the water.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried as he tried to get away with Frodo on his arms.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn instructed further.

As the four people made their escape, Legolas shot one more arrow to the monster's head. Then, they all made mad dashes inside the mine with the monster still pursued them. It tried to get inside the mine, but the many tentacles just got stuck on the rocks around, causing the entrance of the mine to cave in. That prevented the monster to get in, but also prevented them to get out.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said as he lighted up his staff, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The dark mine alone was very quiet, and seemed to contain every horror imaginable and unimaginable. They all advanced inside the mine with high alarm.

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side," Gandalf whispered, "Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Gandalf led them pass the mines through the route he remembered from his past journey. They made their steps as quiet as possible. Mainly due to the fact that there were Goblins and possibly another kind of monsters in there. But the skeletons and corpses lying around, the dusty and choking smells in the air, all of those made things even worse. Time seemed to last forever when they were crossing the mines. They could hardly tell how many hours or days had passed.

"I have no memory of this place..." Gandalf murmured.

Just randomly deciding the right path would be dangerous. So, they all stopped for little break while Gandalf tried to think. Aragorn and Boromir sat around a campfire and Aragorn decided there was no harm in smoking a little. Meanwhile Merry and Pippin talked to each other in whisper.

"Are we lost?"

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shh, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

**Review please :3**


	4. The darkness below

Legolas was watching the others and also Arianna who was sitting on rocks on his side. For some reason, that girl took so much of his attention. Not only that Arianna was the only remaining Sky Elf, that girl was full of mystery. Legolas could point out sadness and confusion in her eyes, and the young Prince couldn't help to have curiosity.

"Arianna, are you alright?" Legolas asked to the girl.

"You can see with your eyes," Arianna replied with slight scoff.

"That is not how you answer people," reprimanded the Prince a little bit.

"I will appreciate if you just leave me alone..."

"In this journey? I do not think it's possible," Legolas said again.

Arianna was bit surprised when Legolas said that.

"Well, you're the first who said such things to me," the Sky-Elf commented.

"Really?" asked Legolas.

"There is Lady Arwen," Arianna showed her rare smile as she remembered her favourite Elf lady, "But, you are the first man."

Frodo trailed his eyes behind his back, and suddenly caught a glimpse. A creature he had never seen before was hoping around the rocks. He was in very close proximity to the group. Frodo immediately came to Gandalf for explanation.

"There's something down there," he said.

"It's Gollum," replied Gandalf.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf added.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked in disbelief.

"Escaped, or was set loose," Gandalf said, "He hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo hissed.

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand," Gandalf objected, "Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

The Hobbit was speechless.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all the ends," Gandalf advised, "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo said sadly, "I wish none of this had happened..."

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide," Gandalf replied, "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo. Besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you also were meant to have it. And that is encouraging thought."

"Legolas, isn't it?" Arianna suddenly called, "What do you think of those who were exiled for doing nothing wrong? Those who were kicked out from their homes for something that isn't their fault. What do you think?"

"...They may deserve it," Legolas said, "They may deserve to go to somewhere else better than they previously were at. The place where they were seen as sin, isn't the place for them."

Those words warmed Arianna's heart a little bit. But, she was still unsatisfied.

"Ah!" Gandalf's voice suddenly echoed, "It's that way!"

"He has remembered it!" Merry exclaimed.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf said as he walked through one path, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

So they walked down a path led by Gandalf.

"Let me risk a little more light."

He brightened the place a little bit more. By then, everyone gasped in surprise to the great hall supported by big pillars in front of them.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam said in amazement.

Gandalf let them pass the great hall, and all of them looked around in disbelief and amazement. Then, Gimli spotted a familiar chamber so he dashed for it. Inside the chamber was complete ruin with corpses everywhere. In middle of chamber was a coffin.

"No...! No! Oh, no...!" Gimli sobbed as he fell on his knees helplessly in front of the coffin.

Gandalf and the others entered the chamber, and the Wizard examined the coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," he read the inscriptions on the coffin, "He's dead then. It is as I feared."

Arianna somehow sympathised with the crying Gimli. She had never seen her own people's skeletons and corpses like that. But she couldn't imagine on how she would feel, if she stumbled upon the same view? Gandalf noticed that one corpse was holding a big book. Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin to examine it.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," said Legolas to Aragorn.

Gandalf read the book held by the corpse, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out."

Pippin was walking backwards all the times, then he stumbled upon an old corpse leaning against a well behind him. Curiosity took hold of him, as Pippin tried to touch the skeleton. Because of that, the head of the bones fell to the well. Then, the rest of the corpse fell to the well as well. The noise caused by the falling skeleton was quite loud. It completely ruined their plan to sneak inside Moria unnoticed.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf reprimanded as he took his hat and staff back.

Few seconds later, they heard drum sound and they knew it wasn't good at all. Following the drum sound was the shriek of Orcs. Frodo pulled out his Sting to reveal it glowed light blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas realized.

Boromir quickly moved to the entrance to examine it, but then he barely dodged two arrows shot very close to his head. They were found.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn instructed the Hobbits.

Aragorn threw his torch aside. Then he and Boromir closed the door to prevent the Orcs getting in.

"They have a cave-troll," Boromir confirmed.

Legolas handed them axes and everything from the wall to seal the door. It wouldn't hold long, but it would give them some time. After they sealed the door, all of them pulled out their weapons and pointed it to the door. Gimli stood on Balin's corpse with revenge look on his eyes.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he cried murderously.

The wooden door was creaked open by the Orcs' spears. The Hobbits were holding their breath as they enemy came. As holes were formed in the door, Aragorn and Legolas shot their arrows and killed some of the enemies. Finally, the door broke and the enemies swarmed in. The battle for their life then began. Arianna thrusted her spear to every heads she could get into. The Hobbits joined in and used their swords to slay the Orcs.

More yet to come, the cave troll was coming in. It was so massive completely to the other creatures. It had thick metal chain on its neck. Legolas shot his arrow to the troll's shoulder but it did little damage. The troll swung its massive mace to Sam, who barely dodged it by rolling between the troll's leg. The Hobbits realised that enemy was out of their league, so they hid behind pillars. Gimli threw one of his axes, however the troll merely swung its mace to Gimli. Gimli leapt to dodge it, and the mace smashed his cousin's coffin completely.

Legolas was still handling the Orcs around him when suddenly the troll swung its neck chain to him. Legolas ducked to avoid it, then ducked it for the second time. He took the opportunity to tie up the chain on pillar. After the troll was tied up, Legolas hopped onto its head and shot an arrow. But it bounced off the head, the troll shook around madly until it broke the neck chain.

"Your arrow didn't get through?" Arianna asked in disbelief as she joined Legolas' side.

"The skin on its head is so thick," Legolas said.

They didn't have any second to chat, as more Orcs surrounded them from behind. Arianna and Legolas whirled to each side and impaled the Orcs' heads with spear and arrow respectively.

"You told me I'm going to be very surprised. You got me. I'm so surprised," Legolas praised the Sky Elf's skill.

"You're something to count too," Arianna replied with genuine smile.

With the sudden turn, both of the Elves started to fight side by side, killing every Orcs that came to them. Their eyes often connected for every movement. Meanwhile Sam had shifted from sword to frying pan. He smashed all the Orcs around him with it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said.

The other three Hobbits were taking the wrong turn as in front of them was the troll with its mace raised. Frodo leapt to the opposite site of Merry and Pippin to avoid it.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted.

The troll was now hunting Frodo. Frodo desperately tried to get away by circling a pillar. But eventually the troll got him. The troll cornered the Hobbit and then grabbed his leg. Frodo managed to free himself by hitting the troll's hand with his sword. As the troll moved on him again, Aragorn stepped between it and Frodo to protect the Hobbit. Aragorn pierced a spear to the troll's chest, and the other two Hobbits helped out by throwing rocks on it.

The troll retaliated by throwing Aragorn aside. Aragorn hit the rocks hard and he was knocked out cold. Frodo immediately rushed to see if he was alright, with the troll behind him. The troll used Aragorn's spear to impale Frodo, the latter ducked to avoid it. Then the monster used the spear to block Frodo's only way out, then flipping him to the rocks. With one move, the troll stabbed the spear right into Frodo's chest.

And everyone else felt like the time stop. Even Arianna felt like her world shattered. She had heard about deaths, but she never wished to witness it. Especially the one who she had promised to protect. And the one who made her laugh for the first time.

Frodo choked out his breath as the spear dug deeper inside his chest. Then, he slumped on the floor.

Merry and Pippin jumped on top the troll's head with angry roars. They tried to stab their swords to the monster's thick head. The troll grabbed Merry and threw him aside. Gandalf and Gimli moved forward with renewed vigour to kill the monster. Arianna leapt forward and impaled the troll's foot to the ground with her spear. A stab from Pippin making the troll jerked upward. Legolas used the chance to shoot an arrow to the troll's throat. The creature finally dropped dead.

Aragorn crawled to Frodo's side. They didn't have much hope. But when Aragorn flipped Frodo's body, he gasped for air. No hint of blood on his body either. Sam couldn't believe it and rushed to Frodo's side.

"He's alive," Sam said to the others, relieving them.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo said.

"You should be dead," Aragorn commented, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said.

As Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, he revealed a shining clothes underneath.

"Mithril," Gimli breathed out, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Their relief was short-lived, as the noise outside was growing even louder. They couldn't stay for long.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf instructed.

* * *

They ran out of the chamber to the said bridge. As they made their way, more Orcs and Goblins were chasing closely behind them. Not only from behind. Pretty soon the group was vastly outnumbered, the Orcs and Goblins had them trapped in the middle. The Fellowship formed a circle to defend against the enemies all around them. The situation wasn't good, Arianna even thought to just spread her Wings and flew to safety.

All of the sudden, there was a growling voice. Much louder, and much scarier than the Orcs'. The Orcs cried out in horror and fled for their lives. The Fellowship was wondering of what kind of threat was coming. Gandalf had pretty good hunch of what it was.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

It was quiet for few moments, but all of them were holding their breath. The light of flame and the dragging sound came even closer.

"A Balrog," Gandalf told them, "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

With Gandalf's cue, they all made their run to opposite direction. Gandalf led them to a doorway. The wizard stayed behind to let the rest passed through. As Boromir sprinted forward, he failed to notice that the staircase upon his feet was broken. The man lost his balance and almost slipped to the dark bottomless pit below. Legolas grabbed him in time and pulled him backward.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," Gandalf said to the Ranger, "The bridge is near."

Aragorn was showing hesitation for a little moment.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf pushed.

The group made their long staircase descend to the bridge. They came into halt because the staircase was broken in the middle, leaving quite big gap to the other side. Legolas made his first move to jump over the gap, landing on the other side safely.

"Gandalf!" Legolas urged.

With one take of breath, Gandalf made his jump and being caught by Legolas safely. After that, an arrow was shot and bounced on the stair beneath their feet. The Orcs were on platforms from afar, shooting their arrows to the group. Legolas fired back to one Orc, sending it falling to the pit below. Arianna used her spear to deflect any arrow heading toward them.

"Merry! Pippin!"

Boromir grabbed the two Hobbits and jumped off. But the stair cracked and the gap grew even wider.

"Arianna, go!" Aragorn said.

Arianna nodded to the man, before making a jump herself. She made it through safely.

"Sam!"

Aragorn grabbed Sam and flung him to Boromir's waiting hand. Aragorn was about to do the same with Gimli, but the Dwarf refused.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," he said.

Even though the distance was big, Gimli made his jump anyway. His legs landed on the other side, but his back leaned backward. Legolas immediately sprinted forward to catch the Dwarf, and he happened to grab a handful of beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried out.

The stair cracked again. There were only Aragorn and Frodo left. The incoming Balrog made the cave shook and big boulders falling off from above. Because of that, the staircase where Aragorn and Frodo were swaying to side by side. As the staircase leant forward, Aragorn and Frodo quickly jumped off. A second later, the staircase from before fell off.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf urged, "Fly!"

The mine was on fire. Just by then, the Balrog showed itself in front of Gandalf, between the fires. It immediately pursued the group to the bridge. The Fellowship wasted no time in crossing the bridge to get away from the Balrog. Gandalf however, stopped in the middle of the bridge and stood bravely in front of Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor. The Dark Fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" Gandalf roared with no fear.

The Wizard pointed his bright light staff to the Balrog. Balrog revealed his flame sword and hit it against Gandalf' staff.

"Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

With gritted teeth, Gandalf slammed his staff to the bridge. Few seconds later the part of the bridge crumbled down sending Balrog down with it. Gandalf turned around to leave, but Balrog's flame whip whipped upward. It got Gandalf's leg and dragged him to the pit. Gandalf grabbed the bridge to pull himself, but he knew he couldn't last long.

Arianna immediately reminisced to her first meeting with Gandalf. They have just met, but something urged the Sky Elf not to think twice. Being the last of the line from the group, Arianna managed to rush out before anybody could stop her. She reached out for Gandalf's hand, but the Wizard slapped it aside.

"You fool Elf! Waste your careless effort for something more important than this!" Gandalf reprimanded.

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried out.

Gandalf looked to the others' eyes before saying,

"Fly, you fools."

And after that, he plummeted to the dark pit below with Balrog. Arianna couldn't believe it as the wise Wizard fell to his death, in front of her eyes.

"No...!" the Sky Elf whispered in shaky voice.

"NOOO!" Frodo cried out in horror and sadness.

Aragorn was standing still, watching Gandalf's fall with disbelief and shock. Legolas rushed to Arianna's side and he had to pull the girl's arm to make her move. Boromir already ran forward with Frodo on his arms. It was very sad loss, but Aragorn knew they had to keep moving.

Finally they were out of the dangerous mine. But there was no sense of victory. There was only sadness and grief. The Hobbits flopped themselves on the ground and they all wailed over the loss of Gandalf. The other adults would be in same state, as they had the same grief, but stronger wits than the Hobbits.

For Arianna, it was her first time to have such grief in her heart. The massacre of her people had never saddened her a bit. But the death of someone who gave her a warm smile, it really scarred the Sky Elf's feeling.

"I couldn't save him..." Arianna whispered.

"Nobody could," Legolas said with grieving tone, "Gandalf stayed behind so no one of us being killed. Did you not realise you almost got yourself killed, and therefore making his sacrifice in vain?"

Now Arianna knew why Gandalf refused her help at the last moment. She would have been dragged as well with him, to death.

"We cannot stay alive with just sword and spear! You have to think before you act!" reprimanded Legolas.

There was silence when Arianna grew a feeling of irritation and sorrow.

"_Adar nîn, gwaith __nîn, i pân meneldhel! Cerich hîn han?!"_ she cried out, "They never thought about it. All they knew, I was born with White Wings instead of Golden Wings. They just threw me out of Sky Realm without thinking twice. And once I vanished from between them, I'm sure they all acted like I never existed!"

Legolas was speechless after hearing that. Finally he got the answer for why Arianna was living outside of Sky Elves. And for her question while they were inside Moria.

"Legolas, get them up," said Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir protested.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn argued, "We must reach for the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

Arianna stood up as she forced the tears to go away. She knew it was no time to grief for the past. They had to keep moving.

* * *

**Review please :3**

_Adar nîn, gwaith nîn, i pân meneldhel! Cerich hîn han?! : _My father! My people, the entire Sky Elves. Did they do that?!

**Correct me if you think I did this wrong. **


	5. Dark Side of Gold

The Fellowship moved on even though some of them still had sadness and grief dragging their feet. Gandalf surely had left so much good impression to the point their hearts still refused a bit to leave Moria. They had lost one of their comrades. Slow but steady, led by Aragorn, the group continued to the Lothlórien. Arianna was having a mixture of emotion. Mainly because of Gandalf's death, and the little outburst from before.

Arianna was never good at expressing herself. But it was her first time getting out of Rivendell, so she thought it would be the best to speak out. Legolas was walking at her side, and somehow the Prince's aura made her feeling at ease.

"...Sorry for yelling at you before," Arianna whispered as she walked beside Legolas, "You were right. I'm a complete fool."

"Your action was not good. But I believe your heart is in right place," Legolas commented, "You did not want to leave Gandalf behind, neither did the rest of us. So, do you mind if I ask, why were you banished from your kin?"

"There was a prophecy well known to all Sky Elves," Arianna replied, "It said 'The Golden Wings would be torn from the sky by those whose Wings possess none of Gold'. In short, whoever was born with anything except Golden, was said to bring disaster to the rest of Sky Elves. I still can remember those hatred look they gave me when I was a child."

The Prince of Mirkwood's sympathy grew even bigger. Arianna was despised by other Elves because her Sky Elf heritage. Then her own people despised the girl merely because a prophecy. She was exiled even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I really want to know," Arianna suddenly said, "What exactly were the Sky Elves' fault in the past? Why were we becoming Sauron's ally? I really have to find the answer."

"I see..." Legolas replied.

* * *

The Fellowship finally reached the wood of Lothlórien. With slight caution, they entered the forest which was said to be home of Elves.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli warned, "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell!"

As they walked, Arianna could sense a voice inside her head.

"_The Sky Rulers were failing. You are the mistake of those failures. The only one whom darkness behind light fails to conquer."__  
_

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox...!"

A moment later, series of arrows were coming out of nowhere and pointed to their faces. Legolas had pulled his own arrow to the unknown Elves.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an Elf stepped forward.

Night time came, when the Elves of the wood welcomed the Fellowship.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien,"_ replied Legolas.

"_A Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le ammen,"_ Haldir greeted Aragorn.

"_Haldir_," Aragorn replied.

"_Mae govannen, istannen adar lîn ammen, Arianna Fawnhiriel,"_ Haldir said to Arianna.

"_Im gwennen le, Haldir,"_ Arianna replied politely with slight surprise that her father was known to them. _  
_

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand," Gimli cut in with grunt.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark days," Haldir commented.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"_ Gimli said with murderous tone.

Aragorn cut Gimli in by grabbing his arm, "That _was not so courteous._"

Haldir then sharpened his gaze to Frodo, "Come. She is waiting." He led them to the deeper side of the wood, and presented them the magnificent view of the Elven realm, "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

The Fellowship was left in awe as they walked through Caras Galadhon. The place was filled with so many lights, it was as equal as an Elven paradise. As they ascended the staircase to the place of the Lord, they couldn't stop staring at the beautiful sight, from bottom to the top. Finally, they arrived at the throne of the Rulers. Descending from the stairs, Celeborn and Galadriel gracefully joined their hands as they approached the group.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Celeborn spoke up, "Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the border of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel spoke.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas told them, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadrien said, "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What becomes now of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn gravely told.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all," Galadriel spoke, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

Then the Lady of Light shifted her gaze to Arianna, "Arianna daughter of Fawnhir, your heart is filled with inevitable fear. Do not let it bring you down from the sky. For here and now, your Wings would not be troubled by the dark shadow. They are weary of hiding, and so are you. Worry no more, let them be spread and see the light for one night."

Galadriel asked the girl to open her Wings, but Arianna was hesitating. After seeing the Lady's warm smile and eyes, Arianna was convinced that it would be okay. It was like Galadriel said, the Sky Elf was tired of hiding continuously. Therefore, she let her Wings be spread in open view. For some reason, Arianna felt like she had taken a breath of fresh air, the first in forever.

* * *

The group set camps on the bottom side of the holy wood. They were ready for a good night sleep. Legolas was wandering around with a silver water jar on his hands, when a hymn was sung all over the place.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have no the heart to tell you," Legolas whispered sadly, "For me, the grief is still too near."

"But they don't mention his fireworks. Should be the first about them," Sam said as he was preparing his bedding. He was silent and then stood up, "The finest rocket I've ever seen. They burst into stars in blue and green. Where after thunder, silver showers, came falling like...uh...rain of flowers...oh...it doesn't do..." he was running out of words, so he slumped back to the floor, defeated.

Arianna was sitting the farthest of the group, but still in sight of them. She leaned against a tree, with her Wings provided her warm and comfort. As like the others, the grief of Gandalf's death was still raw in her. She could still remember their first meeting. Gandalf was giving her a warm smile, and kind words.

"Arianna," Aragorn suddenly came to her, "Join us in the tent."

"...Thanks, but I need alone time, Aragorn," Arianna replied.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you like this," Aragorn commented as he crouched in front of the Sky Elf, "Gandalf must have left his impression to you, just like the rest of us."

"He was being nice to me," Arianna said with a sigh, "And for me, a kindness like that is so scarce. I don't know many people like that. Lady Arwen, you...and, Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond?" Aragorn piped.

"I am so thankful to him, for providing me a place to stay..." the girl sighed again, "He had never detested me, but I could feel it, he doesn't like me that much. It is like, he knows something that I don't."

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked with slight smirk, "Don't think I never saw. You speak more to him than to me."

"Yeah, he's nice..." Arianna replied shortly.

Something then caught their eyes. Galadriel was standing on upper platform, looking directly to below. Arianna could feel Galadriel was calling her telepathically. Arianna stood up, then wondering of what Galadriel wanted her to do.

"I think she wants you to fly upward," Aragorn said.

Arianna whirled to Aragorn in surprise. She hadn't flown for so long, perhaps she already forgot how to do it. With slight hesitant, she spread her Wings wider, and flapped it. With single movement, she went airborne. Arianna was slightly surprised for the sensation she had never felt before. Slowly, she was flying directly to Galadriel's place.

"Come. For there are many things in here which reveal the history of the Sky. Secrets that you are not aware of," Galadriel said.

"Right. I want to know, I want the answer," Arianna said, "How do you know about my father?"

The Lady of Light led Arianna to a chamber. In the wall, there was a big painting of Sky Elves. They were flying around in the sky with the Golden Wings. In the centre, a male Elf was sitting on a throne. The male Sky Elf was wearing Elven Ruler's robe, and he had three pairs of Wings. Arianna knew instantly who he was.

"Father..."she said.

"Fawnhir your father, shared me so many of his last moments, including their long buried story," Galadriel answered.

As she said that, Galadriel pointed to a table below the big painting. There was a gold box on the table. Galadriel opened the box, to reveal a Golden feather inside. Obviously it was a feather of Sky Elf's Wings.

"This alone will answer your question," Galadriel said.

Arianna slowly walked forward, closer to the gold box. She carefully handled the feather with both hands, and caressed it with her finger. It was far lighter than any other feathers. The feather was covered in gold, but none like any other gold or metal she ever touched. But a second later, Arianna received a vision of the Big Eye. Gasping in shock, she carefully looked at the feather, and she could sense the aura of Sauron emanating from it.

"...Why does this feather...have the aura of Sauron?" Arianna asked with disbelief.

Galadriel didn't answer immediately, merely looked at Arianna with sad looks. With Galadriel's silence, Arianna could figure it out, and she hardly could believe it.

"This feather, the Golden Wings, are no far different from the One Ring," Galadriel said, pausing a bit, and then continued, "Your people owed something they would never be able to repay to Sauron. Except with their will to become Sauron's ally."

Arianna began to put two into two, but she still continuously denied it inside her heart.

"Sauron had given the thing that made your kin becoming 'Sky Elf'. _Your Wings_," Galadriel continued.

Couldn't contain the shock, Arianna dropped the feather. Her hands covered her mouth in horror, as she felt the sky had shattered above her.

"Your people viewed the gift as a tool to conquer the sky. But Sauron had different purpose. The Wings were covered in bright Gold, but darkness was hid behind that gleaming light," the Lady explained, "The Sky Elves' eyes were blinded by the Golden Wings, the malice seeped into their hearts, and Sauron managed to enslave the very first of Elven race."

The words of Galadriel were taking a while for Arianna to absorb. She was still in denial, but not total denial. It all made sense now, of why her father and Sky Elves were willing to become Sauron's slaves and turned against other Elves and Middle-earth.

"Yet he failed to notice a mistake he could not prevent. The birth of pure White Wings, the only ones flying free from Sauron's malice. But his evil is still passed on," revealed Galadriel, "He could easily once cover them with his darkness. Arianna my dear, do not let him gain control over you. For Sauron's dark shadow, you may be a mistake. But for the sky, you are the only hope."

"...I know. Now I know why I must do this journey. I would be glad to do it for the sake of the people I treasure. But tell me one thing, Lady Galadriel," Arianna paused, "No doubt the entire world will know about this dark secret of my people. After the quest is completed, would I be still alone?"

Galadriel walked forward and gave a soothing touch to Arianna's shoulder.

"You have a caring heart, which you are hardly aware of, my dear. Do not let your eyes fixated only to the shadow straight ahead," she said, "Turn around and you will see it. The lights of kindness are all around you. You may only be able to see a few, but that is why you have to hold them dearly."

* * *

_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion : _Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil.

_Mae govannen, istannen adar lîn ammen, Arianna Fawnhiriel : _Welcome, your father is known to us, Arianna daughter of Fawnhir.

_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien : _Our fellowship is on your debt, Haldir of Lorien.

_Im gwennen le, Haldir : _I'm obliged, Haldir.

**Reviews are the most welcomed :3**


	6. Found

Everyone was already asleep as the night became even late. Legolas had rested peacefully, but his sensitive hearing caught a sound. He immediately woke up, to see a pair of White Wings glided from top to bottom. It was Arianna, obviously. Legolas observed that the Sky Elf was sitting underneath a tree, near a fountain. She stayed so still with her Wings covering her body from behind.

Arianna sat slumped with her Wings acted as curtain, covering her sobbing face. The truth behind Sky Elves' existence was heaving her down even more. As she let out a couple of silent sobs, someone touched and removed her left Wing. It was Legolas.

"You should get some rest," he advised, "We are all worn out, and tomorrow we have to leave early."

"...I'm fine," Arianna replied as she tried to avoid Legolas' eyes.

"Are you crying?" Legolas asked with concern, "What happened?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Arianna replied as she wiped out her tears.

"I have said, it's not possible," Legolas refused, and then he was sitting beside the girl, "I may not be able to help, but I can listen."

Once again, Legolas' presence warmed up Arianna's feeling a little bit. Slowly, she began to realise that she didn't want to hide anything anymore.

"...You know that all other Elves despise me and my people. Well, now I know why Sky Elves deserved to be hated. Lady Galadriel had told me everything," Arianna began, "Sky Elves' Golden Wings were made and given by Sauron. He filled their hearts with malice and evil with those Wings. That's why my father and everyone else were willing to work for him, without questioning even once."

The Prince of Mirkwood couldn't hide his surprise. But he said nothing, and kept listening.

"Except me, Sauron couldn't reach me because my Wings don't carry his power. But Lady Galadriel said, it's possible for him to turn my Wings, to control me as well," Arianna continued.

"You won't let that happen, will you?" Legolas asked, "Because we won't. You are one of us."

"Sure, I won't," Arianna said, then she let out a couple of sigh, "But, can you believe it? We Sky Elves are said to be The Ruler of the Sky. But in truth, we're just slaves of evil. No far different than those Orcs, Goblins, Nazguls. We're nothing."

"They may be are. You are but an ally of evil. Because I believe your heart is in right place," Legolas reassured.

"I'm a descendant of those Sky Elves. My Wings are passed down from those...cursed Golden Wings," Arianna said with sobbing voice, and she curled her knees up.

"Your Wings are beautiful," Legolas suddenly said.

Hearing that, the Sky Elf-maiden jerked her head up, and stared at the Prince with disbelief.

"I have never seen anything close to this," Legolas said as he brushed his hand on the soft White feathers, "You should put this into view more often."

"You know I can't right now, as long as Sauron is out there," Arianna commented.

Much to the girl's surprise, Legolas moved closer to her and held her hand. Arianna could feel the warmth and kindness on the Prince's hand. It wiped all of her fears away in instant.

"Then, let us see the destruction of Sauron. So you can spread your Wings with no more worry," Legolas said, "Because I want to see these gorgeous Wings of yours be free in open sky."

"Oh I see. You want to see me flying around in Mirkwood forest like morning birds everyday?" Arianna asked with slight chuckle.

"And your smile too," Legolas answered.

Galadriel's words echoed in Arianna's mind.

"_Do not let your eyes be fixated only to the shadow straight ahead. Turn around and you will see it. The lights of kindness are all around you"_

The Sky Elf suddenly grew, a small, but a light of hope and confidence in her heart. It was the thing she had never come up with. If Sauron vanished for real, she would be able to fly again. It was a promise that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"...Right, you're right," Arianna said with newfound might, "I can do that, if you want me to."

"Now come, you need your rest," Legolas stood up.

Finally, Arianna obliged, and stood up. "Legolas," she called as Legolas was walking away, "_Hannon le_."

Legolas whirled around with slight surprise, but then he replied with warm smile of his own.

* * *

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?"

Saruman was speaking to his Uruk-hai in Isengard.

"They were Elves once. Different from the Sky Elves, they were taken by Dark Powers. Tortured and mutilated. A ruined, and terrible form of life. And now, perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai, whom do you serve?"

"Saruman!" the Uruk answered.

A massive force of Uruk-hai was being prepared to hunt down the Ring-bearer.

"Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!" Saruman announced, then he turned to the Commander, "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Leave the silver-haired female Elf between them unless she is troubling you. She is none of our target. Kill the others."

The army moved out of Isengard fully armed and desired of killing. As they left, two shadowy figures appeared behind Saruman. They were young male and female Elf. Their almost identical characteristic revealed them as twins. Both of them had long, silver hair.

"Unless she is troubling you?" the female Elf spoke out, "You are not supposed to harm her. She is ours."

"She is with the Ring-bearer, Elanor," the male Elf said.

"No, Ezio. No matter what, Lady Arianna is the daughter of our Lord Fawnhir," the female protested.

"She is the White Wings, my sister," Ezio argued, "We have to get rid of her. Or it will be the end of our kind."

"Whatever you might do with your Lady, I do not wish to care," Saruman said, "You two are free to have her, that is if you manage to get her faster than the Uruk-hai. Lord Sauron is impatient, any of us do not want to prolong his wrath."

"We know, Saruman the White," Elanor said, "Ezio, let's go."

Both of them walked passed Saruman, spread out their Golden Wings, and flew off Isengard.

* * *

The next morning came. The Fellowship were getting prepared for their journey. Celeborn and Galadriel had provided them with many things for the quest's succession. The Elves gifted the group with Elvish robes.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people," Celeborn said, "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel bestowed each of them a gift.

"My gift to you, Legolas, is the bow of Galadhrim," she said, "Worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin."

Legolas tried the bow, and immediately he knew it was the finest bow ever. Galadriel moved on to Arianna. She gave the Sky Elf a golden spear and a pair of twin blades.

"I dare not call these as gifts from me. These weapons were belonged to your father. As his remaining alive daughter, you have the right to inherit his finest blades," Galadriel said.

However Arianna was hesitating, as she didn't take the spear and blades immediately. She stared at them with worried look.

"Do not fear, my dear Arianna," Galadriel soothed, "These weapons may have seen the worst of your kin. But a weapon alone is powerless to do either good or evil."

Arianna knew Galadriel was right, so she finally took them, "I cannot thank you enough, my Lady."

Then the ancient Elf-maiden gave Merry and Pippin two daggers respectively.

"These are the daggers of Noldorin," she explained, "They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Sam was given a bundle of rope.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope," Galadriel said.

"Thank you, my Lady," Sam said.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask from the Elves?" Galadriel asked once she approached Gimli.

"Nothing..." Gimli said nervously, "Except a look upon Lady Galadriel one last time, for she has more fair than the jewels beneath the Elf."

Galadriel laughed when she heard that. Gimli turned around, but then he changed his mind.

"Actually, there's one thing that, uh..." he stuttered with even more nervous.

Frodo was given Earendil, the most beloved star of the Elven kin.

* * *

They were provided three boats to travel through the river with. Frodo and Sam were with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin with Boromir, Arianna and Gimli with Legolas.

"What was your gift?" Legolas asked Gimli.

"I asked for one hair of her golden head," Gimli replied, "She gave me three..."

Legolas and Arianna exchanged looks and smiles upon hearing that. The journey was the long and almost quiet one. For some reason, Arianna was growing uneasy as the time passed. She continuously looked and scanned around the sky with caution.

"...Legolas, do you happen to see anything up there?" she asked.

"...No, as far as I can see. Why?" Legolas said after he finished checking the sky.

"Nothing. If you don't see anything then I must be imagining it..." Arianna said as she settled back on the boat.

"Frodo," Aragorn called as he tapped the Hobbit's shoulder, "The Argonath."

Two enormous statues of Aragorn's ancestors were standing with might on the sides of river. As if they were the guardian of the river itself.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old," Aragorn said, "My kin."

They crossed passed the gate guarded by the massive statues. In the place near waterfall, the group took a rest on the riverside.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said, "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil. An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks," Gimli said, "And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as they eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn said, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Legolas was watching their surrounding the whole time, before he approached Aragorn.

"We should leave now," he said in whisper.

"No," Aragorn refused, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Legolas wasn't the only one who was aware of the incoming threat. Arianna had her own worries, from the sky border. Immediately, she went to Aragorn as well.

"It looks like I'm not imagining things," she whispered to the Ranger, "Something is moving, and closing from the sky."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

That question snapped all of their minds. Merry was right, Frodo was nowhere to be seen. Aragorn looked around to see Boromir was gone as well. Suddenly the wind on the area blew stronger. Legolas could hear someone was coming from behind the trees. In alarm, he took his arrow and pointed it at the intruders. Gimli grabbed his axe and stood in front of the other three Hobbits. Aragorn and Arianna put their hands on their weapons, until the figures came closer. Two Elves, whom Arianna recognised well.

"Elanor...and Ezio?!" Arianna muttered in disbelief.

"It has been a while, Lady Arianna. I can see you are well," Elanor said as she bowed.

"You know them?" Aragorn asked.

"They are my father's army Captains," Arianna explained.

"What?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

Arianna nodded without any words. Confirming that the two were Sky Elves. They were surprised even more, as they thought Arianna was the only left of the kin.

"Do you really believe Sky Elves _with_ Golden Wings were all dead?" Ezio said, "No, in fact not."

Cautious, Arianna brandished her spear and pointed it at the two.

"Lady Arianna, we mean no harm. So please put that down," Elanor said.

"How come are you two still alive? When there is nothing to be heard of my father or any other of our kind? You two were joining the war with father, I can make sure of it," Arianna questioned.

"We may provide you answers if you're willing to come with us," Elanor replied.

"No, if we must talk, we do it right now," replied Arianna, "I'm not coming with you anywhere."

"They are part of Sauron's army," Legolas realised.

"We have no choice. We did not want to die like trash," Ezio said, "Lady Arianna has the choice, however."

"My Lady, I understand that you're not willing to listen to us," Elanor said, "I'm afraid it would mean that we're not willing to listen to you as well, even if you're the daughter of our Lord."

"Fine by me," Arianna said, "So, what are you going to do to me now?"

"Nothing, as I said, we mean no harm, for now," Elanor said.

Both of the Sky Elves then spread out their Golden Wings. In lightning speed, they flew away and disappeared through the clouds. Arianna looked at the trail of their flight. Seeing the other of her kin didn't make her feel any better.

"I will find Frodo and Boromir," Aragorn said as he made the run to the forest.

"Why are those two's Wings gold? Aren't they supposed to be white?" Pippin asked innocently.

"No, Sky Elves' Wings are supposed...to be Gold...I think," Arianna answered hesitantly.

"You're the worst girl ever. You never told us that there are two more of your Wingy Elf kin," Gimli said.

"I also had no idea, Gimli," Arianna replied, "They must be spared after they begged for life on Sauron, I'm sure. Those twins were the highest Commanders in my father's fleet. So I suppose they already knew the dark history of our Wings..."

"What history?" Merry asked.

Dumfounded by her own mistake, Arianna really wanted to slap herself for slipping it out. It was supposed to be a secret, very top secret.

"I think there is no point in hiding it," Legolas said, "They deserve to know."

"...Fine," Arianna obliged.

But before Arianna could tell them anything, Legolas shouted out a warning. Seconds later, an army of Goblins appeared from the woods and attacked the group. Arianna gritted her teeth as she knew this was why Elanor and Ezio left before. They wanted the group to be killed by the Goblins. They wanted their Lady to die.

* * *

**Review Please :3**

_Hannon le : _Thank you


	7. Separation

In the deeper area of the forest, the Uruk-hai and Orcs also managed to find Aragorn. Aragorn had urged Frodo to run away when he dealt with the enemies. Aragorn brandished his sword and fought bravely, to prevent any of the Orcs from following Frodo. It was the hard decision, but it would be the best for the Ring-bearer to go alone. It was all to prevent anyone else being affected by the power of the Ring, like Boromir.

"FIND THE HALFLING!" the Orcs cried as they continued their pursue.

"Elendir!" Aragorn yelled as he jumped from stone platform onto the Orcs below.

Soon, Legolas, Gimli and Arianna arrived at the location to provide help. Gimli swung his axe and hacked the Orcs with full power, while Arianna stabbed them with spear on her right hand and a sword on the left.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas urged.

"Arianna, you go back and watch the Hobbits! The Orcs are after them," Aragorn instructed.

"Yes," Arianna nodded, as she beheaded one more Orc, she made her run back to the Hobbits' place.

* * *

Frodo was running back to the shore of the river, and behind him Orcs were coming fast. The Hobbit hid behind a large tree, while the Orcs were running past his hiding spot. He spotted Merry and Pippin were hiding behind bushes just few meters from his position.

"Frodo!" Merry called.

"Hide here! Quick!" Pippin urged.

But Frodo shook his head to his friends. He had made his mind.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked to Merry.

"He's leaving..." Merry realised.

"No!" Pippin cried as he came out from his hiding spot.

"Pippin!" Merry called as he tried to hold his friend back.

They heard the sound of more Orcs coming their way. Merry and Pippin were out in the clear.

"Run, Frodo, go on," Merry said, before shouting to the Orcs, "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

Both of the Hobbits were trying to provide distraction. It eventually worked, as the Orcs were chasing both of them instead of Frodo. Though with a bit of hesitation, Frodo used the chance to run away.

"It's working!" Pippin exclaimed.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry urged as the Orcs were surrounding them from all directions.

One Orc was shooting his arrow toward them, but Arianna came in time to deflect that arrow with her spear.

"We told you to stay put, what are you two doing?!" Arianna slightly reprimanded the two Hobbits.

"We want to save Frodo, so he can run away," Pippin said.

"What...?" Arianna asked in disbelief.

No time for questioning or wondering, because more Orcs were coming, and Arianna had to swing around her spear and blade to combat them. There were also Orcs coming from another side of Merry and Pippin, which Arianna couldn't possibly cover. Just as the things seemed to go bleak, Boromir came with his sword. He killed one Orc who was about to hack the Hobbits with axe. Merry and Pippin decided to join the fight using their daggers and throwing rocks to the Orcs.

"Where's Frodo?" Boromir asked to the three others.

"Was he not with you?" asked Arianna.

"Frodo is leaving," Merry explained shortly.

"Oh no...!" Boromir said gravely, after he hacked one more Orc, "This is all my fault. I tried to take the Ring from him...!"

"What?!" Arianna, Merry, and Pippin exclaimed and threw looks at the man of Gondor.

* * *

Aragorn was wrestling with one Orc, while Legolas kept the Orcs away from him by shooting his arrows. He shot dead the Orc who was grabbing Aragorn. Suddenly, they heard a horn sound.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas noticed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed.

* * *

"Run! RUN!" Boromir instructed the Hobbits as he blew his horn.

Boromir's horn made all the Orcs coming toward him. He was shielding Merry and Pippin so they could run away safely. They could only hope Aragorn and the others could come fast enough. But the Hobbits didn't run away too far, as they stopped merely few feet behind Boromir. They picked up random rocks and threw it to the enemies.

Arianna threw her spear and managed to impale three Orcs in row. She was busy fighting quite far from Boromir's position, before she noticed one Uruk-hai was aiming his arrow toward Boromir.

"Boromir! Look out!" Arianna cried out as loud as possible.

Desperate to launch herself to protect Boromir, Arianna began to swing her twin swords even wilder. But no avail, the arrow was shot and hit Boromir's shoulder. Merry and Pippin were frozen in shock by what they saw. The man gasped in pain, but he didn't lose strength to fight yet. Boromir was standing back on his feet and fighting wildly.

"BOROMIR!" the Sky Elf screamed in horror.

Arianna desperately tried to reach Boromir. But as she was distraught, one Goblin managed to stab a dagger through her right knee. With a scream of pain, the Elf-maiden rolled to the ground, clutching her bloody knee. She retaliated by beheading the Goblin. Turning her vision around, she saw the Uruk-hai was about to shoot second arrow. Arianna's legs refused to move, she could only gasped in horror as second arrow pierced through Boromir's stomach.

The death of Gandalf was echoing again in Arianna's mind. Slowly, she forced herself standing on the damaged leg, only for an Orc jumped on her from behind. She killed that Orc easily, but finally, third arrow pierced through Boromir's chest. The man once again fell on his knees, but he was unmoving for few moments.

"BOROMIR!" she screamed in pure sorrow.

As if it wasn't enough, Merry and Pippin were taken by the Orcs. As all the Orcs had left the place, the Uruk-hai who shot Boromir before came closer to the kneeling wounded man. He was to shoot the last arrow to end the man's life. But before he could do that, Arianna launched herself to the Uruk-hai. Both of them crashed and rolled to the ground, Arianna was the only one who couldn't stand up caused by her knee.

"Don't you touch him, you filth!" Arianna hissed with murderous tone.

The Uruk-hai grabbed his sword and attempted to attack the girl with it. Arianna dodged it by rolling to the side. She quickly snatched random Orc dagger from the ground and flung it. The dagger successfully impaled the Uruk-hai's head, ending his life. Arianna was venting her anger out through gasps and pants. She reached out for the dagger on her knee. With one take of breath, she pulled it out, causing even more excruciating pains spreading from her leg to her whole body. Then, the Sky Elf stood up and made a painful walk toward Boromir.

"Boromir, no...!" tear began to form on Arianna's eyes.

"Do...do not mind me...!" Boromir gasped out, "Save...save Merry and Pippin...!"

"Boromir!" Aragorn called.

Aragorn was the first to arrive. He widened his eyes at the horror. Boromir was lying on the ground with three arrows embedded on his body. Arianna was kneeling at his side with her right leg bent at odd angle. With lightning speed, Aragorn rushed to Boromir's side.

"They took the little ones..." Boromir said to Aragorn with rasped breath.

"Hold still..." Aragorn said with soothing manner.

"Frodo...where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir said, "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said.

"Forgive me...I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No Boromir, you fought bravely," Aragorn objected, "You have kept your honour."

"It's over..." Boromir said helplessly, "The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin..."

"I do not know what strength in my blood. But I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail," Aragorn promised.

"Our people..."

Aragorn then handed Boromir's sword to its rightful owner. Boromir held his weapon close to his chest as he felt his end was nearing.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain...my king."

Then Boromir let out his last breath. The light vanished from his eyes as he went limp. From that moment, Arianna couldn't hold her painful cry anymore.

"It was me who failed you all..." she sobbed out, "I was there, but I couldn't save him, or Merry and Pippin...! I could do nothing...he was killed right before my eyes...!"

"You have yet to fail anybody, Arianna. You wanted to save him, I know," Aragorn said as he put soothing hand to her shoulder, "Boromir had suffered enough. Be at peace, Son of Gondor."

Watching Aragorn planted a kiss on Boromir's forehead, a dreadful thought rushed through Arianna's mind. Just how many people she had to watch dying? There were already two, and it was too much for her. With so few people she held dearly, the Sky Elf feared of what the future of the journey might bring.

"Aragorn, will it continue be like this?" Arianna asked, "Am I really powerless to save somebody's life?"

"Arianna, be strong," Aragorn suddenly said, "I bet you have seen how strong Boromir was, toward the very end of his life. And it is not for nothing. We cannot fail him. We all must be strong."

Arianna reflected to the last of Boromir's moments. She remembered it, he fought fiercely and fearlessly, even with arrows on his body. He managed to keep Merry and Pippin safe, even for mere while. If she could choose a way to die, she would be like Boromir.

"Aragorn," Legolas called as he and Gimli approached. Then the Elf Prince noticed blood pouring out of Arianna's leg, "Arianna, your leg!"

"That filthy Goblin stabbed a dagger through my knee," Arianna said as she touched her wound.

"Don't touch it," Aragorn stopped her, "I will attend to your injury as soon as we tend to Boromir's body."

"Aragorn, it's not..."

"Do not argue with me," Aragorn cut in.

Then suddenly, Legolas lifted the Sky Elf and cradled her in his arms. Arianna let out a surprised yelp, and as Legolas' face was so close to her, she blushed redder than tomato.

"Put me down, I can walk," she protested again.

"Do not argue with me too," Legolas replied with stern tone.

Arianna let out a grunt of annoyance, but then she turned around to see Aragorn was pulling the arrows off Boromir's body. Once again, tears poured out of her eyes, and she cried on Legolas' shoulder.

"It is alright, just let it out," Legolas said as he embraced the Elf-maiden even tighter.

* * *

Frodo and Sam had taken one boat and crossed the stream. They laid Boromir's body on the second boat, with his sword beneath his folded hands at the chest. They let the water of the river carried the boat to the falls. The boat slowly approached the falls, and disappeared from their sight, together with Boromir.

Aragorn was tending to Arianna's knee injury. He put medicinal herbs he found in the forest on the wound, then bandaged it tightly. Arianna was squirming her leg around as the injury began to sting a bit.

"Stay still," Aragorn instructed as he applied second layer of bandage.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas said as he pushed their remaining boat to the water.

But Aragorn wasn't making haste. He continued bandaging Arianna's leg while watching Frodo and Sam arrived at the eastern shore.

"You mean not to follow them," Legolas realised.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli spoke, "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn helped Arianna to stand up, then he walked closer to the other two and held their shoulders, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Even if a second ago things looked so bleak, Aragorn's words managed to light up their moods. Arianna even found her smile back, just like the other two. Aragorn was right, it wasn't over for them. If the Hobbits hadn't given up the fight, why should they?

"Arianna, can you run?" Aragorn said.

"Yeah, this is nothing," Arianna answered as she limped closer to Aragorn, "I have to apologise to you."

"Why?"

"I just realise how amazing you are," she said, "Shame that I don't know much of you, in spite I have watched you grow back in Rivendell."

"That's because you kept ignoring me. I am terribly hurt, you know," Aragorn said with smirk.

"My bad, it won't happen anymore," Arianna said with her rare smile.

Aragorn smiled back, as he sheathed his dagger back to his waist. "Leave all that can be separated behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orcs."

"YES!" Gimli roared excitedly as he ran after Aragorn.

Legolas and Arianna exchanged satisfied smiles, as they ran after Gimli and Aragorn.

"That reminds me," Gimli said as he came into halt and whirled around, "Those Wingy Elves, they will leave us alone, won't they? We will be in terrible moment if they don't."

"Unlikely, Gimli," Arianna said with a sigh, "I will know if they are around. No worries, I will not let them lay their hands on any of you. Let's go."

Arianna forced her leg to move as she ran after Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli exchanged look before they followed to the deep of the woods.

* * *

**Review please please :3**


	8. Rohan

The Orcs and Uruk-hais were on their way back to Isengard, carrying Merry and Pippin as prisoners. The head of the army suddenly raised his arm, halting all of his troops.

"What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh."

"Aragorn..." Pippin breathed in relief, knowing that they weren't abandoned by Aragorn and the others.

"They've picked up our trail."

"LET'S MOVE!"

The Orcs quickened their pace. If the Man and the others caught up to them, they could lose the prisoners. Pippin plucked out his Elf cloak leaf and threw it to the ground. If there wasn't nothing they could do, at least the Hobbit could leave a trace to follow.

* * *

Aragorn and his allies were on pursuit for three days full, much to Gimli's dismay. Even if Aragorn knew where to go, the Orcs or the Hobbits were still out of sight. The son of Arathorn was placing his ear to the ground, listening to every thump that vibrated the surface.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said, "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Legolas immediately ran to follow Aragorn, but quickly turned around to check for the two others. Arianna was trying her best to catch up with her injured leg. Previously Legolas had offered to carry her, but the Elf-maiden refused. And Gimli, as a Dwarf wasn't really used to long-term and speedy chasing.

"Come on Arianna, Gimli!" Legolas urged.

Arianna was running with hopping style, using her spear as support as she tried to climb up the steep hill. She was surprisingly strong to hold herself only with one good leg. Gimli was the farthest, almost running out of breath as he tried to catch up.

"Three days and nights pursuit...no food, no rest. And no sign of quarry, but what bare rock can tell..." Gimli moaned.

Aragorn eventually found the leaf of Lorien on the ground, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall..." he said.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come," Aragorn said as he quickened his pace.

Legolas and Arianna were following Aragorn up close. Gimli was behind them, descending downward a hill by rolling.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas urged.

"I'm wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" the Dwarf protested as he forced his tired legs to run.

"Rohan," Aragorn observed, "Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gave speed to these creatures, sets its will against us. Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast! They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas reported.

"Saruman..." Aragorn murmured.

* * *

Saruman was preparing his army for big invasion and spreading fear into entire Middle-earth. His very first target was Rohan. He had not only Orcs and Uruk-hais. He also provoked numbers of humans to join his force.

"The Horse-men took your lands!" the White Wizard announced, "They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!"

"MURDERERS!"

"Take back the lands they stole from you," Saruman provoked, "Burn every village!"

The army of the angry men rushed out from Isengard to burn all villages they encountered in Rohan land.

"Men are really weird creatures," Ezio commented as he and his sister observed from Saruman's tower, "Their lust for power ironically makes it easier to gain control over them."

* * *

Aragorn and his companions kept running to chase the seemingly restless Uruk-hais. They couldn't stop, or the Orcs could take Merry and Pippin until out of their reach.

"Keep breathing...that's the key..." the exhausted Gimli told himself, "Breathe..."

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas said.

The sun was setting in the West, but the the four of them continued their chase through the hills and plains. The long term running and jumping eventually wore Arianna's right leg out. Her legs gave in, sending her tumbling downward to the edge. Fortunately, Legolas caught her before she fell to the edge of the mountain.

"Be careful," Legolas said as he pulled the girl to safety.

Aragorn came into halt, he rushed to Arianna's side and checked her wound.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Arianna said, although her face told the different story.

"You are a bad liar," Aragorn sneered, as he pushed Arianna's knee, and making the girl yelped in pain. "Do not push yourself. At the very least we can take few minutes to regain our breath."

"Finally...!" Gimli said as he flopped himself on the ground, very exhausted.

Arianna knew not to argue with Aragorn, so she just complied with it. She admitted that her knee was very sore, caused by three days of non-stop chase. They settled in for the moment, watching as the darkness of night took over the sky. Aragorn ripped open Arianna's bandage, revealing the fresh blood stained it.

"How is her wound?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"The medicine does its job, but these constant moving is slowing the healing process," Aragorn said, as he took out clean bandage for replacement.

"Do you think they're still alive by now?" Arianna asked back.

"We have to catch up with them first to know," Aragorn replied.

After attending to the Sky Elf's wound and taking a breather, they continued to move until the next dawn.

"Red sun rises," Legolas noticed, "Blood has been spilled this night..."

Aragorn bent down and noticed a fresh track on the ground. Suddenly, the whole ground shook, indicating a massive force was moving very close to them. The four of them quickly covered themselves behind rocks, and pretty soon a huge army of horse-riders passed through the area.

"Rohan Horse-lords?" Arianna whispered.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called, "What news from the Mark?"

Apparently the horse-lords didn't trust strangers they met immediately. As they all turned their attention to the four people, and trapped them in circle with spears pointed.

"What business do two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf have in Riddermark," Éomer, the head of the Riders, asked, "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli challenged.

Éomer hopped off his horse, and stared at Gimli menacingly, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher off the ground."

Angered, Legolas whipped his arrow and pointed his bow to the Man, "You would die before your stroke fell!" he hissed dangerously.

Legolas' action caused the entire Horse-men to draw their spears even closer to him. Aragorn immediately told Legolas to put his bow down, to lower the tension.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn introduced, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Arianna of the Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your King."

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin," Éomer took off his helmet, and his other men drew back their spears, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. As an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn replied, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer answered.

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?!" Gimli asked anxiously.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added.

Éomer scanned back his memories, but he remembered nothing of the people Aragorn had described, "We left none alive," he said regretfully, "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"No..." Arianna gasped in disbelief.

"Dead...?" Gimli whispered.

"I am sorry..." Éomer replied, he then whistled for his horses to come, "Hasufel, Arod!" the two horses, black and white, came to them, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer hopped back to his horse to leave. But before that, he gave his last words to the four.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

And the horse-riders left the place to ride north. Having no other choices, Aragorn and the others decided to check over the Uruks massacre spot. Aragorn rode Hasufel with Gimli, Legolas and Arianna were on Arod, and they all were riding in anxiety. Upon reaching it they were greeted by smoke and horrible smell of the burnt corpses. Few of beheaded Uruks' heads were staked on the ground in open sight. They looked around the area, to find any kind of clue about the Hobbits. Gimli dug out the burnt dead pile with his axe, until he found something.

"It's one of their belts..." Gimli said as he held up the belt.

Arianna snatched the belt from Gimli and examined it. She remembered that belt very well, which made the truth seemingly sank in. Horrified and speechless, the Elf-maiden fell on her knees in front of the pile, couldn't contain her tears.

"Why this has to happen...?" she sobbed with broken voice.

**"**_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath..."_ Legolas silently prayed.

Aragorn kicked an Orc helmet in frustration, he let out a loud scream then fell to his knees as well.

"We failed them..." Gimli whispered in sadness.

After the moment of despair, Aragorn scanned his surrounding and found some traces.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other," he said as he checked the ground, "They crawled. Their hands were bound..."

Aragorn followed the trace until he found a rope, "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here, they were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle..."

He quickened his pace, still following the trace. Legolas and the two others followed closely behind him.

"...Into Fangorn Forest..." Aragorn finished.

"Fangorn...?" Gimli whispered, "What madness drove them in there?"

As they already knew the Hobbits had entered the forest, the four of them entered it as well. Even if it was broad daylight, inside the forest was rather murky thanks to the thick vegetation. Arianna was staring at her surrounding with caution and slight amazement. Gimli spotted some leaves were tainted with blood, and went to examine it.

"Orc blood," he said.

"These are strange tracks..." Aragorn muttered.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli added.

"This forest is old. Very old..." Legolas muttered, "Full of memory...and anger..."

Suddenly they heard some deep rumbles in the forest. Gimli immediately went alert and raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas realised.

"Gimli! Lower your axe," Aragorn instructed with hand motion.

Slowly, Gimli lowered his axe as instructed. After he did that, for some reason the rumbles died down a bit. Legolas walked ahead of Aragorn, and suddenly he sensed something.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_ he alerted.

As Legolas sprinted forward, he grabbed Arianna who was busy admiring her surrounding.

"_Man cenich?"_ Aragorn asked in whisper.

"...The White Wizard approaches..." Legolas said.

Aragorn could sense that someone was approaching. The four of them instantly held their breath in caution.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered.

They all went into high alarm mode. Aragorn grabbed his sword, Legolas was pulling his bowstring slowly, Gimli and Arianna were ready to throw their weapons.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said again.

A second later, they all whirled around to see a figure bathed in white light approached. Arianna and Gimli flung their axe and spear respectively, and Legolas finally released his arrow. All of them were deflected. The sword on Aragorn's hand was on fire, forcing the handler to release it eventually. They were all standing still and blinded by the bright white light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked.

The white light died down, revealing someone they did not expect either. It was Gandalf. He was dressed in white robe, totally different from Gandalf the Grey they knew before.

"It cannot be..." Aragorn muttered in disbelief.

Aragorn stared to Gandalf in disbelief, while Legolas, Arianna, and Gimli bowed down to the great wizard.

"You fell..." he said.

"Through fire, and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth," Gandalf explained, "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf..." Aragorn whispered.

"Gandalf? Yes, that was they used to call me," he said, "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf..." Gimli whispered in huge joy.

"I am Gandalf the White," answered Gandalf, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

With Gandalf's return, the group proceeded to leave Fangorn forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Once they were outside the forest, Gandalf made a whistling sound. A horse neigh was heard as a response. Not sooner, a beautiful white horse appeared in their sight, running elegantly toward them with its soft long hair and tail flowed gently with the wind.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell..." Legolas said in amazement.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf called, "He is the Lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers.

As they all mounted into the horses, as Gandalf said, they rode as fast as possible toward Edoras, toward the Kingdom of Rohan. The situation was still dire, but knowing Gandalf was alive and so were Merry and Pippin, Arianna relaxed a little bit. Unconsciously, she rested her head on Legolas' back, and she just realised how comfortable his back was.

"Tired?" Legolas asked as he tilted his head.

"No, I am good," Arianna said as she tried to shake the sleepiness.

"Rest a little bit, it will be a while until we reach Edoras," Legolas said.

"...Fine, wake me up when we get there, will you?" the Sky Elf requested.

Legolas replied with a nod. Arianna snuggled against Legolas' back, thinking there was no harm in taking a little nap. She relaxed throughout the warmth of Legolas' body, and the bouncing movement of the horse eventually made her couldn't hold it anymore. As she faded into sleep, her hands circled around Legolas' waist. Legolas smiled as he stared at the Sky Elf's sleeping face and he slowly stroke the hands around his waist gently.

Aragorn whirled around, and as he noticed Arianna had fallen asleep on Legolas' back, he had huge grin on his face. Legolas met Aragorn's eyes, and he replied with a grin of his own.

"What exactly have you done to her?" Aragorn asked with amusement.

Legolas answered only with wider grin.

* * *

**Review please :3**

_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath : _Let they find peace after death

_Nad no ennas : _Something is out there

_Man cenich : _What do you see


	9. King of Rohan

After almost the entire day of riding through the hills, they finally reached Edoras.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said, "Be careful of what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Gandalf's voice made Arianna stirred up from her nap. Didn't know how long she had fallen asleep, the girl rubbed her eyes and forced them to open. The little nap somehow rejuvenated her body a bit. But as Arianna regained her sight, the first thing she saw was Legolas' face merely an inch from her face.

"Ah, you finally wake up?" Legolas asked.

Yelping in surprise, Arianna was startled to see that she wasn't sitting behind Legolas anymore. She was currently on his front, with her head resting on his shoulder, her right side body leant against the Prince's chest, and both of her legs were hanging down from Arod's right side.

"WHAT? What is this...?!" she stuttered in shock after realising the change of position.

"You almost fell over back there, so I thought this is much safer position," Legolas casually said.

As the Prince smiled toward her, Arianna's face blushed deeply and her heart beating became erratic. That was the most awkward position ever, and she could hear Aragorn was laughing at them.

"You, be quiet," Arianna grunted as she gave Aragorn menacing look.

"Sorry," Aragorn replied as he tried to stifle his laughter.

* * *

In no time, they all entered the gate of Edoras. Upon entering it, they all saw a flag of Rohan was blown by the wind and fell in front of their eyes. The trip from the gate to the castle was the quiet one. As Gandalf said, welcome was not present in the city at all. All the citizens were looking at them with weird stares. Even Arianna forgot about her embarrassing situation, as she sensed how the citizens were reflecting an aura of darkness and sadness.

"You'll find more cheer in graveyard..." Gimli dryly commented.

As they were nearing the castle, they saw a woman dressed in white gown, standing in front of it. When they finally reached the castle, Arianna hurriedly hopped down the horse. Her hands were curled in front of her chest, trying to calm her erratic heart. But when Legolas wasn't noticing, the Sky Elf was smiling in happiness. The door opened and a group of soldier walked to greet the five.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," Háma, the head of soldier, spoke out.

Gandalf nodded to his companions. By his cue, Aragorn and everyone else handed their weapons to the soldiers. Legolas took his bow off and gave it with his arrow quivers. Arianna also gave her spear and twin swords to the soldier on her front. Gimli casted his beloved axe one last glance before handing it over.

"Your staff," Hama said to Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf said.

Relented, Háma led the group of five inside the castle. He bowed down to his King before stepping aside to let the guests in. There they finally saw the face of Théoden in the throne and Gríma, who was sitting on the King's side. The King himself was looked like an undead. His skin showed no colour except dark grey, and his eyes were void of light.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," Gríma whispered.

Gandalf walked inside with his arm supported by Legolas. When they entered the throne room, the door was slammed shut behind them. More soldiers were coming, with faces ready to kill if ordered. The situation itself made the Fellowship became wary.

"He's a herald of woe," Gríma whispered again.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said.

"He's not welcomed," Gríma said.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow...?" Théoden asked with weary and diseased voice.

"A just question, my liege," Gríma responded, and he stood up, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf snapped, "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

As Gandalf showed his staff in front of Gríma, he stepped back in horror.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Gríma ordered in fury.

The men started to advance toward Gandalf. Legolas took the first chance to beat the first of the soldier with his punch. Arianna grabbed two other men sneaking up behind them, and although she was smaller, she could beat the huge men with her own fists. But when she tried to kick a man with her knee, the injury began to sting again. As Aragorn and the others took care of the thugs, Gandalf walked closer to Théoden.

"Théoden, son of Thengel," the Wizard spoke, "Too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Legolas punched the last man who was sneaking behind him. As Gríma was about to move, Gimli stomped on him with his right leg.

"I would stay still if I were you," the Dwarf threatened.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf commanded, "I release you from the spell."

Suddenly Théoden let out an evil laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf then released his cloak, revealing his white robe. The throne hall was lit with the bright white light, which made Théoden cowered in fear.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf declared.

He swung his staff and made Théoden's head being slammed to his throne. At that moment, the woman in white gown rushed in. She was about to rush to Théoden, but Aragorn stopped her.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" Saruman's voice echoed through the King.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf shouted.

"Rohan is mine...!"

Gandalf once again slammed his head to the throne.

"Be gone!"

Théoden was about to lurch to Gandalf, at the final moment Gandalf threw Saruman out of Théoden's body. Finally, Aragorn let the woman go, and she caught Théoden's body before he fell. The King's skin was flowed with blood again, and his eyes were filled with light again.

"I know your face," he said to the woman, "Éowyn..."

Éowyn couldn't hold back her joyful tears. The King of Rohan was finally back.

"Gandalf?" Théoden asked in disbelief.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," replied the Wizard.

"Dark have been my dreams of late..." the King murmured, as he examined his numb hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Háma came forward and handed his King the sword. Théoden's hand slowly grasped the handle, and unsheathed it at once. Éowyn didn't cast her glance away even once as her uncle stared at the sword in awe. By that time Théoden finally felt he was free from the nightmare. And he casted his murderous glance toward Gríma, who was gripped by Gimli.

They finally had the chance to throw the forked tongue devil to outside like a trash. Gríma was tossed rolling down the staircase by Háma and his men. As he cried in pain, Théoden came to him with rage presented on his eyes.

"I've only ever served you, my Lord...!" he begged as he scrambled away from Théoden.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden hissed angrily.

"Send me not from your sight..."

Théoden raised his sword, prepared to end the life of the wretched man in front of him. That, if Aragorn didn't came and stopped him from attacking Gríma.

"No my Lord! No my Lord!" Aragorn cried out, "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account.

Gríma took the chance to sprint past the crowded people and ran away. He even stole a horse and escaped Edoras through the gate.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn declared.

All the citizens immediately went into bow in front of their King. After that, Aragorn bowed himself in front of Théoden.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked.

* * *

Gandalf and Théoden were leaving to visit Théodred's grave. Aragorn and the others finally were able to settle in after the previous incident. Their things were given back to them. In the big hall, Aragorn was tending to Arianna's knee injury, which became worse after the fight with the soldier. Éowyn noticed it and rushed to the two to offer help.

"Oh my, is that caused by our men before?" the lady asked worriedly.

"Ah, no my Lady, this is caused by Goblin attack," Arianna reassured.

"And you should know better than to use your injured limb carelessly," Aragorn slightly reprimanded.

"Then let me get some herbs for it," Éowyn offered.

"No, thank you," Aragorn stopped her, "It almost heals completely, no need for further treatment."

"I deeply apologize for the rudeness of our men," Éowyn spoke to Aragorn.

"It's fine," Aragorn replied with his smile.

Aragorn took another roll of bandage to wrap Arianna's leg, but Éowyn stopped him.

"Let me do it," she said, "Let me make up for our mistake, please."

Aragorn was hesitating, but he relented anyway, "Then, I leave her in your care."

Éowyn breathed a sigh of relief. As Aragorn stood up and left, she started to wrap Arianna's knee.

"I cannot thank you enough, Lady..." Arianna trailed off.

"Éowyn," replied the other lady, "And you are...?"

"My name is Arianna," Arianna introduced herself.

"What a good name. So, you are travelling with Gandalf and those other men?" Éowyn asked, and she was replied by a nod from the Elf-maiden, "You are so fortunate, to be able to see the outer world. Unlike you, I spent most of my life inside the castle."

"Oh, we are not much different then. I spent my childhood life behind walls too," Arianna said, "This is my first experience going to outer world."

"I never really encountered an Elf before. But I had never expected that there is an Elf with silver hair colour like you," Éowyn commented.

"You mean this?" Arianna chuckled nervously, "Because...I hailed from certain Elf-clan, that's all..."

"Different clan from your lover?"

That question made Arianna stared to Éowyn in shock. "...What do you mean, my Lady?"

"The other Elf who was riding with you? I'm sorry if I made a mistake, but the way you two were riding before...?" Éowyn trailed off.

Remembering their horse journey and how she ended up snuggling on Legolas' chest, Arianna's face became red again.

"No, Legolas is not my lover or anything," she quickly corrected, "On the horse, he did that without my permission, that's all. We are just...ordinary friends."

"I do not think so..." Éowyn commented, "I saw the way he looked at you. It was how my father looked at my mother, from the time I could still remember. The eyes full of care and love."

Arianna was dumbfounded. Sure, she admitted that she was attracted to the Elf Prince, but she had no idea that Legolas was looking at her that way. She watched Aragorn and Legolas having conversation from far away, and wondering whether it was true or not.

"He seems like a good man, not only in the face," Éowyn stated.

"He is a good man, perhaps too good. In fact, he changes me a lot," Arianna said with a sigh, "But I don't think he will look at me that way. I believe he just view me as ordinary friend."

"You will never know what is inside someone's heart, Arianna. You cannot just abandon your hope like that," Éowyn advised.

"It is just an empty hope, Lady Éowyn," Arianna sighed again, "He is not for everybody. He is a Prince hailed from honourable Elf tribe, while there is nothing left in me, not even honour..."

* * *

It grieved the King's heart terribly when knowing his only son was dead. And already buried inside a tomb surrounded by white flowers.

"Symbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tombs of my fore bearers," the father said, "Now it shall cover the grave of my son."

Gandalf merely sighed in sadness hearing that.

"Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house," Théoden said gravely.

"Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf replied.

"No parent should have to bury their child..." Théoden finally couldn't hold back his tears. He cried loudly upon the death of his son.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers," Gandalf reassured.

Théoden continued to sob, regretting that he was unable to safe his son or see his last moments.

"_Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu," _Gandalf prayed silently.

A moment later, Gandalf saw a horse mounted by two children coming. The older boy suddenly fell off the horse. Gandalf knew the children were in serious trouble.

* * *

As the children were given food by Éowyn, they reported that their village was attacked and burned by Saruman's army.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," Éowyn stated. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

Théoden was sitting on his throne, seemingly depressed over the situation. Gandalf was sitting beside him.

"This is but the taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," he said, "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. _You must fight_."

"You have two thousands good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added, "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"There would be 300 leagues from here by now," Théoden argued, "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you will risk it or not," Aragorn said.

"When last I look, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan," the King said.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

* * *

**Review please :3**


	10. King's Decision : Helm's Deep

**Happy New Year 2014 everybody!**

* * *

Théoden immediately made his decision. A decision not to fight, but to seek refuge. He had Háma announced the evacuation to the entire Edoras.

"By the order of the King, the city must be empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures, take only what provisions you need!"

As Háma made the emergency announcement, all the people already prepared themselves. They took clothes, packed fresh food, and provide the mean of transportation for the elderly. Even though Théoden clearly cared for his people, not everyone was happy with his decision, apparently.

"Helm's Deep?! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!" Gimli huffed in frustration, "Who will defend them, if not their King?!"

Gandalf and his companions were entering the horse stable as they were discussing the matter. As they couldn't just stay still when Edoras was evacuating.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep had saved them in the past," Aragorn said.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into trap," Gandalf stated as he approached the place where Shadowfax was kept, "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is massacre. Théoden has strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn promised.

"The Grey Pilgrim..." Gandalf muttered as he ran his hand on Shadowfax's neck, "That's what they used to call me. Three hundreds lives of Men I've walked on this Earth, and now I have no time," the Wizard then hopped onto Shadowfax, "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn nodded as he stepped aside.

At Gandalf's cue, Shadowfax rushed out the stable, passing through Legolas, Arianna and Gimli. Arianna ran outside the stable to see the last of Shadowfax and Gandalf. She then turned her attention to the citizens still preparing for the journey. Arianna could see most of them were women, children and elderly, who weren't supposed to endure war or dangerous long distance journey.

"Does any of you think that the King would regret his decision later?" Gimli stated as he and Legolas stepped out of the stable, "His people are vulnerable."

"On the other hand, they have no much choice," Legolas said, "Saruman's force will savage this place as they do to other lands. Wherever they take refuge would be no matter."

"No matter what, like Gandalf said, the defenses must hold," Arianna responded, "These innocent people do not deserve to suffer the same fate like my kin. They do not deserve to know how it feels like..."

Legolas put reassuring hand on Arianna's shoulder, "We will not let the same tragedy strike."

With the entire Rohan at risk, they could only hope that Gandalf would keep up to his promise. And, they knew he would.

* * *

Inside the castle, everyone was moving chests and covering empty tables with cloth. Éowyn was rummaging through her things, when she discovered her sword, which wasn't being used in long time. She unsheathed the blade, and had some practice swing with it. Until she whirled backward at the moment Aragorn approached, her sword clashed with Aragorn's curved dagger.

"You have some skill with a blade," Aragorn commented.

"Women of this country learned long ago," Éowyn began as she sheathed her sword back, "Those without sword can still die upon them. I fear neither death or pain."

"What do you fear, my Lady?" Aragorn asked.

"A cage," Éowyn replied, "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You're a daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate," Aragorn stated.

Led by Théoden himself, the citizen of Edoras left their town. Théoden stopped to cast a glance to his own people and his city.

* * *

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras," Gríma stated, "It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep. The great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them."

Saruman was beginning to form a plan.

"Their people is their own weakness," Elanor said, "Eradicate them all together, and it is all over for the King himself."

"We can get two flies only with one sweep," Ezio commented, "So, what are we waiting for? Let us hunt them. Saruman, with our power, we can easily thwart them in the mountain."

"Not yet, Elanor and Ezio," Saruman protested, "It is better if we wait until they enter a place with no escape. None of these task requires your power. Patience is the key, my friends."

Saruman then went down to the Orcs pit underneath Isengard.

"Send out your Warg-riders," he ordered.

* * *

The journey to Helm's Deep had been half a day. Aragorn was riding alongside King Théoden, while Legolas and Arianna were riding on top of Arod. Éowyn was pulling Hasufel's reign with Gimli atop the horse. The relatively quiet march made Arianna let out a yawn.

"Tired again?" Legolas asked.

"No, just little bored," Arianna said, "Do not think I'm going to take another nap."

Hearing that, Legolas burst into laughter, and somehow that annoyed the Sky Elf a little bit.

"Seriously, it wasn't funny!" she grunted, "Do you not know that we gave people false assumption?"

"Oh, you don't like it, do you?" Legolas asked with a smirk.

"Well, yes...I mean no, but...uh..." Arianna stuttered, speechless.

Gimli was telling some Dwarf stories to lighten the mood up.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," he began, "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn then looked to Aragorn for more answers.

"It's the beards," Aragorn stated.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli exclaimed.

That statement made Éowyn burst into laughter.

"Which of course, ridiculous-WHOA!"

Gimli's horse got out of Éowyn's control and burst into full run. The Dwarf fell over the horse, eventually made everyone gasped in surprise. Éowyn quickly rushed to his side to help him.

"It's all right! Nobody panic! That was deliberate, it was deliberate," Gimli quickly stated.

Éowyn let out a hearty laughter as she helped Gimli to stand up. Seeing her smiling face somehow reminded Aragorn of Arwen.

The group stopped and set a camp as the day was about to end. The soldiers were guarding the perimeter as the people settled in their camps. The children and the elderly needed their rest. Legolas and Arianna were doing their watch duty as well, scanning for any kind of trouble with their Elf-eyes. Legolas noticed that Arianna was looking mostly to the sky.

"Any sign of them?" Legolas asked, knowing what she was looking for.

"No, but Elanor and Ezio surely will not leave us alone, just like the Uruks," Arianna said, and then she let out a sigh, "I never thought that they would choose this kind of path..."

"If it's fine by you, I shall kill them once they show up," Legolas said, "So you do not have to blame yourself for killing your own kin."

Arianna stared at Legolas with surprised eyes. That Prince never failed to surprise her with his gentleness.

"Do not trouble yourself," Arianna said, "They are Sky Elves, I will be the one to take care of them."

Éowyn had cooked up some stew, and she was offering it to Gimli who walked pass her.

"Gimli?" she asked.

"Ah no, I couldn't!" Gimli politely refused, "...Really couldn't."

So Éowyn walked to Aragorn instead.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it is hot," she said.

Éowyn scooped up the soup with a bowl, and handed it to Aragorn with a spoon.

"Thank you," Aragorn answered politely.

The Ranger took a sip of it, but then immediately regretted it as he tasted the stew. However, as he looked at Éowyn's face, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. So Aragorn forced himself to swallow that first bite.

"It's good," Aragorn said.

"Really?" Éowyn said with relief.

Éowyn turned around to leave, and as she did that, Aragorn slowly poured out the stew to the ground.

"My uncle told me strange thing," Éowyn said as she spun around, making Aragorn halted his action, "He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has good memory. He was only small child back then," Aragorn said.

Éowyn was baffled, then she crouched to examine Aragorn's face, "Then you must be at least sixty? Seventy? You cannot be eighty."

"Eighty seven," Aragorn revealed.

Éowyn stood up as she came into realization, "You are one of Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn said, "The Northen Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," Éowyn apologized, "Please, eat."

Aragorn reluctantly nodded and took another sip of not-so-good stew made by the Lady. As Éowyn eventually left, Aragorn began to pour out the stew again. That was when Arianna came by.

"Aragorn, that is not good," she said, "I understand that you are loyal to Lady Arwen, but she went into trouble making food for you."

Aragorn merely smirked, "Then, you can have it," he said as he handed the bowl to Arianna.

"Really?" Arianna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"But you have to finish it all," said Aragorn.

"Okay, if it's fine by you..."

Arianna took the bowl from Aragorn. She tasted the first spoon, then suddenly went into coughing fit and dropped the bowl to the ground, spilling the soup all over. At that moment, Aragorn went into laughter.

"Hey, I told you to finish it all!" Aragorn exclaimed in middle of laughs.

"Aragorn, you_..._you...are such a...!" Arianna pointed accused finger to Aragorn jokingly.

Aragorn couldn't stop laughing, prompting Arianna to chuckle a little bit, but she already formed a plan of revenge.

"You won't get away with this, I promise...!" Arianna threatened, only causing Aragorn to laugh even more, "I am serious! I'm going to tell Lady Éowyn that you want more of her stew."

Hearing that, Aragorn stopped laughing at once. As Arianna walked to Éowyn's direction, Aragorn immediately sprinted forward to prevent the Elf-maiden. Arianna dodged Aragorn's grip by going into full run. She saw Aragorn was struggling to catch her, so she ran faster with good laugh. After playing game cat and mouse for a moment, Arianna stopped and raised defeated hands to Aragorn.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding!" she exclaimed, "If I want to poison you, I will make you eat my cooking instead."

Aragorn watched with amused grin as Arianna walked away from him. They lived together in Rivendell since Aragorn was child, but it was the first time they played such childish game. He still remembered how Arianna used to avoid contacts with him, and he couldn't believe how much Arianna could change.

"What happened?" Legolas asked as he walked by.

"Legolas, what have you done to her?" Aragorn asked for the second time, "She is not the same girl whom I lived with in Rivendell before."

"Arianna just needs someone who understands her," Legolas said, "Not much people can understand her."

"Almost no one. She always thought that nobody could understand her," Aragorn added, "I'm just glad that she finally trusts somebody else. Legolas, you did what I and Arwen couldn't do. You changed her a lot."

"I did not mean to change her," Legolas sighed, "In fact, she only reveals her true self. Fortunate enough, once I see it, I am not disappointed at all."

"Do you like her?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas didn't answer immediately, as his face became thoughtful, "...Probably."

* * *

The next morning, they continued the journey.

"Where is she?" Éowyn asked as she walked alongside Aragorn, "The woman who gave you that jewel."

"...She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin..." Aragorn sadly replied.

Legolas and Arianna were standing on the cliff, watching as Háma and Gamling rode past the group ahead. The two Elves sharpened their eyes and ears, as they sensed something was coming. Háma's horse suddenly came into halt, and seemingly distressed.

"What is it, Háma?" Gamling asked.

"I'm not sure," Háma said.

Both of the men screamed as a Warg-rider Orc ambushed them from atop cliff. Háma was thrown off his horse, and the Warg flung him aside with its mouth. Gamling had sword fight with the Orc, when Legolas came and shot dead the Warg with his arrow. Legolas then unsheathed his dagger and killed the Orc.

"A scout!" he shouted to Aragorn.

Aragorn quickly ran back to the group and alerted them.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked.

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn alerted.

The citizens were panicked immediately. The women and children started screaming in fear and trying to run to somewhere safe.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider," Gimli asked for the soldier to help him get onto Arod, "Come on!"

The situation became desperate, as Legolas saw more Wargs coming. Being ambushed before they reach Helm's Deep was their greatest worry. Legolas immediately had his arrow ready, when Arianna unsheathed her twin blades. The soldiers of Rohan were leading the citizens to safety.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste," Théoden said to Éowyn.

"I can fight!" Éowyn protested.

"No!" Théoden replied, "You must do this, for me."

Éowyn eventually relented. Théoden ordered his riders to follow them. Aragorn leapt on the horse and followed the King immediately. Meanwhile Gimli was having trouble controlling his horse. Éowyn led the citizens to the lower ground away from the danger. She whirled around to see Aragorn was checking on the people before going to the battle field.

Legolas shot dead couples of Wargs before the riders came into the aid. He grabbed Arod's reign and swung himself into sitting position on the saddle. Arianna was pulled by Aragorn on to his horse as well. As the Wargs charged even closer to them, Théoden and his riders unsheathed their swords. They couldn't let the Orcs to get closer to the citizens no matter what the cost.

As they finally clashed, the horse-riders knocked down the Warg-riders, but some of the men were being attacked by the more aggressive Wargs. Arianna quickly hopped down from Aragorn's horse, as she thrust her spear into one Warg and killed its rider. The Orcs and the Wargs were restless. The loosened Wargs were trying to eat the fallen men and horses. Arianna whirled around and gasped as she saw Gimli tumbled down of Arod. In front of the Dwarf was a Warg attacking a fallen horse. The Warg immediately turned its attention to Gimli who had his axe ready.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" the Dwarf challenged.

But before the beast could reach him, Legolas shot it dead with his arrow.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli grunted in annoyance.

He whirled around and hacked one more Warg charging at him. But the Warg dropped dead right on top of him, pinning the small Dwarf on the ground.

"Stinking creature!" Gimli moaned as he tried to lift off the Warg.

One Orc climbed on top of the dead Warg and was about to attack Gimli underneath it. Gimli grabbed the Orc's head and killed it with neck snap. The dead Orc dropped more weight to Gimli's body. And as if it wasn't enough, one more Warg climbed on top of the pile. Aragorn saved Gimli by killing the Warg with a spear, adding extra pinning weight to the Dwarf.

"Gimli!" Arianna eventually came. She pierced the dead Wargs and Orcs with her spear and dragged them off Gimli's body.

"Thanks, that's what I need," he said as he gathered himself up.

"Duck!" Arianna alerted as she swung her blade toward Gimli's face. The Dwarf ducked his head, and the blade beheaded one Warg sneaking from his back.

The brutal fighting seemed to go forever. Eventually, it came to the end as all the Wargs and Orcs were dead. They all make sure none of the Orcs were left alive. But as they looked around, they knew someone was missing.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called around.

"Aragorn?" Gimli added.

Legolas crouched down to see a dragging mark toward the edge of the mountain. He whirled around to see a dying Orc was laughing evilly.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli threatened with his axe ready.

"He's...dead!" the Orc spat out, "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Hearing that, Arianna dropped her weapon and covered her mouth in pure shock.

"You lie!" Legolas grabbed the Orc, but he was dead anyway. In the Orc's hand, Legolas found Aragorn's pendant given by Arwen. Even if they refused to believe it, the truth still sank in. Legolas and Arianna quickly rushed to the edge of mountain. As they looked below, they only saw a river, no sign of Aragorn at all. If he fell of the cliff, the strong stream would carry his body to nowhere, and the chance of survival was slim.

"No...! Aragorn...!" Arianna gasped out.

Aragorn was easy to make it like he wouldn't be killed so easily. They all needed him.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden ordered, "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas gave Théoden a stare of disbelief, as for why he would do such disregard thing. But the Prince immediately knew that they needed to move or the women and children would be at risk.

"Come," Théoden said.

For Arianna, leaving was the hardest decision ever. She didn't want leave Aragorn to die in that cold river. Arianna just promised that she would try to get along with him, to make up for all years of ignorance in Rivendell. Why must it happened, just as she started to view Aragorn as her brother?

"Arianna, we must get moving," Legolas said.

Arianna reluctantly agreed, but before leaving, she casted one last glance to the river. Aragorn's words echoed in her mind.

"_We must be strong."_

As she wiped out her remaining tears, she finally followed Legolas and the others to continue the journey.

* * *

**Reviews are the most welcomed :3**


	11. Helm's Deep I

"At last!"

"Helm's Deep!"

"There is it, Helm's Deep!"

"We're safe!"

Éowyn and the refugees finally reached the fortress in middle of the mountain. As they entered Helm's Deep, it was already packed with refugees from other Rohan lands. The soldiers were standing guard. The citizens who were just coming in started to looking for place to settle in.

"Make way for Théoden, make way for the King!"

Théoden and all the surviving soldiers were coming inside the fortress. During the rest of the trip, Arianna didn't release her hands from Legolas' waist. Her body leant against his back, looking for comfort and warmth. Legolas could feel how heavy her grief was. Éowyn rushed out to greet her uncle and the others.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she said.

Théoden sighed, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

"My Lady," Gimli approached Éowyn.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Éowyn asked.

"He fell..." Gimli hesitantly told.

Éowyn tried to absorb the words, as she could feel the tears on her eyes already. She whirled around to look at Theéoden, who just gave her a sad look. Slowly, Éowyn's tears flew all the way to her face. Legolas held Arianna's shoulder and slowly guided her to the top of the fortress wall. Arianna still couldn't stop her own tears either.

* * *

"Draw all our forces behind the wall," Théoden instructed, "Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround."

"What of those who cannot fight, my Lord? The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here," replied the King.

Arianna was standing and gazing upward to the very high wall. She wasn't strangers to high walls like that. Pressing her hand to the stone bricks, a flashback occurred inside her head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The toddler Arianna was waking up in the morning, only to be greeted by the sight of stone wall of the tower. She sighed deeply, as she already lost the track of time. She felt the time inside the tower had stopped, and she already lost the hope of getting out of there. _

_Few servants had come inside to bring food and clean her bed. Almost all of them glared at her menacingly. _

_"Disaster bringer..."_

_"You should have died, White Wings." _

_It hurt so much, but the little girl already got used to it. She already knew of why she was imprisoned there. Arianna peered out of the small window, and then she brushed her feathers with her hand. _

_"Flying, how does it feel like?" she murmured. _

_Suddenly she heard the door slammed open, revealing a tall Elf-man. He was wearing an Elven Ruler robe, and his three pairs of Golden Wings stood proudly on his back. _

_"...Father...?" she asked. _

_"Arianna, I come here to tell you something," Fawnhir said, "You have to get out of here."_

_"Really...?" for Arianna, it was a great relief. She really wanted to get out of that prison. _

_"You can no longer stay at Sky Realm," her father told her. _

* * *

"Helm's Deep has one weakness which is little more than a drain," Saruman said.

Saruman was pouring black pebble-like things to a jar.

"How, how can fire undo stone?" Gríma asked, "What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

Gríma inched closer to the jar with his candle lit, which Saruman grabbed and prevented from it getting too close.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall," Saruman said as he walked to the veranda.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number of beyond reckoning thousands, to storm the Keep," Gríma argued.

"Tens of thousands," Saruman said.

"But my Lord, there is no such force."

Gríma saw what was outside veranda, and he immediately knew what Saruman meant. Outside of the tower was the tens of thousands of force. The huge army was cheering loudly as Saruman came into view.

"A new power is rising! Its victory is at hand! This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! TO WAR!"

Gríma couldn't help but shed a tear on his own. He didn't ask for it. He merely asked for Éowyn becoming his bride, not the total destruction of his own land.

Saruman then turned his attention to Elanor and Ezio who was standing outside the veranda. Their Golden Wings were enjoying themselves being blown by wind and the aura of bloodthirst of Saruman's army. After the Isengard emptied itself, Elanor and Ezio flew to Saruman's veranda.

"So, what can we do to help?" Ezio asked.

"You burn them," Saruman then handed the twins a jar filled with explosives, "Let their women and children scream as they approach their ends."

Gríma suddenly sprinted forward and fell on his knees in front of the twins.

"My Lady, my Lord, I beg you, don't do it!" he begged, "You can do whatever you want to the King and the riders, but please leave the women and children alone!"

"Well, we will spare them if we could," Ezio said.

"But our life is depending on our loyalty to Lord Sauron. Sadly, we have to kill in order to stay alive," Elanor finished.

Both Sky Elf twins spread out their Golden Wing and flew off Isengard.

* * *

To pass the time, Legolas, Gimli, and Arianna decided to take a rest in front of Hornburg fortress. Gimli was observing the people there, Legolas was checking the number of his arrows, Arianna was gazing to the Deeping wall with thoughtful look. Legolas immediately was concerned as he saw her eyes were watery.

"Arianna," Legolas called, "What is it that still bothering you?"

Arianna didn't give immediate answer, just a sigh, "...The wall over there, it really brings old memory to me."

"What kind of memory? Happy or sad?" Gimli questioned.

"Gimli...!" Legolas hushed.

"It's alright, Legolas," Arianna replied, "I am reminded of my home, the Sky Realm. The castle which I was imprisoned had very high wall as well."

"Imprisoned?" Legolas raised his eyebrow.

"My birth was undesirable, as you have known. I have been locked inside the castle's chamber since...however long I could remember. When I grew older, they imprisoned me inside a tower. My only connection with the outer world was just a small window. I never knew what was going on outside my prison until my exile," Arianna explained.

"Exile?" Gimli asked.

"I...have no full recollection of it," Arianna sighed deeply, "I just remembered my father was coming inside the tower, telling that I could no longer stay there. The next thing I knew, he left me at Rivendell. It was the last time I ever saw my father, he never came back since then."

Suddenly, there was a news that Aragorn came to the Helm's Deep safely.

"Where is he? Where is he?! Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli shouted as he tried to pass through the crowd, and finally he could see Aragorn, "You are...the luckiest, the canniest...and the most reckless man I ever knew...!" Gimli then hugged the Ranger, "Bless you, laddie...!"

"Gimli, where is the king?"

Aragorn was heading toward the hall where Théoden was. He ran into Legolas in midway and halted his steps.

"_Le abdollen,"_ Legolas said, "You look terrible."

Aragorn let out a chuckle. Legolas then handed him his pendant. Aragorn stared at it with disbelief, thinking that he had lost it.

"_Hannon le,_" Aragorn replied.

Arianna launched forward and hugged Aragorn's neck tightly. As if she didn't want to let him go anymore.

"Arianna...I cannot breathe..." Aragorn choked out from the tight squeeze.

The Sky Elf was crying in pure joy. Aragorn already guessed that she and the others probably thought he was dead. He was quite startled as for how clingy Arianna could be. She looked at him with tears on her eyes.

"You...you...you are..." she stuttered, loss at words.

Aragorn just patted Arianna's shoulder with reassuring touch. He then came inside the hall with urgent news.

* * *

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand...?!" Théoden asked in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for single purpose; to destroy the world of Men," Aragorn revealed, "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Théoden said.

That being said, the preparation couldn't waste anymore time.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden ordered Háma, as he walked to the causeway, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli argued, "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields board."

"And if they cannot breach the Wall, there are ones who can fly over it," Arianna spoke, "Two of my Sky Elf kin, who chose to ally themselves with Sauron. I believe they will be coming too, and will not be easy to stop."

"Only two? Then I really want to see if they can truly fly pass our archers," Théoden said, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep."

Arianna sighed in frustration as she followed the others to the top of the Deeping Wall.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," the King said, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or village," Aragorn argued, "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child."

"What would you have me to do?" Théoden spun around and asked, "Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my Lord," Aragorn persisted, "You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," the King huffed.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said.

"Gondor?!" Théoden snapped, "Where was Gondor when Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon...?!" the King looked away from Aragorn, "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone."

* * *

The soldiers were escorting all citizens to the caves. Numerous women and children entered the large hollow caves inside the mountain, and soon the caves were packed. Numbers of men, adults and teenagers were selected from the people as additional arms. Some of them came voluntarily, some reluctantly. Many of the women and children were crying as their family members were taken.

Those men then were given armours and weapons by the soldiers. Aragorn was observing the swords available, and he concluded many of them were inadequate. Arianna observed all of the men, and she sympathised with those who were too young to get involved in war.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys..." Aragorn murmured, "These are no soldiers..."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli commented.

"Or too few," Legolas added, "Look at them, they're frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

"Legolas...!" Arianna hushed, as Aragorn and all the people there could hear what he said.

"_Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig!" _Legolas argued.

"_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras,"_ Aragorn replied.

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer,"_ retorted Legolas.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn snapped, more likely a vow to the Rohan people around him.

Silence, as all attention were on the two men. Aragorn then left the armory. Legolas attempted to follow him, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad," he said, ""Let him be."

* * *

Aragorn was sitting outside the Hornburg, observing all the soldiers and villagers planning their formations. He then noticed a young boy with long hair in front of him, fully armoured and holding a sword.

"Give me your sword," Aragorn requested.

The boy walked closer to Aragorn and handed his sword as said.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked as he received the sword.

"Haleth, son of Háma, my Lord," the boy answered, "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn stood up, then gave the sword some test-swings. Although the blade was showing a sign of old age, Aragorn concluded it was adequate.

"This is a good sword," he said then handed the sword back to Haleth, "Haleth, son of Háma, there is always hope."

Aragorn got back to the armoury then he got dressed for the battle. That was when Legolas came and handed him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," he apologised.

Aragorn clasped his hand to Legolas' shoulder, and the Elf did the same to him, "_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."_

Arianna was polishing her spear when she noticed the scene, and smiled a little bit. That was when the sound of Gimli's armour fell into the floor. It was clearly too big for the Dwarf.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted," he grunted, "It's little tight across the chest."

The other trio just exchanged amused looks to each other. That was when they heard a horn sound from outside.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas commented.

They quickly ran outside to see who was coming. The soldiers who were guarding on top of the wall also looked down to see an army of Elves, came inside the fortress fully armed and armoured. Haldir was their head Captain. Théoden himself came and couldn't believe his eyes.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," Haldir replied, "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

At that moment, Aragorn and the others came to the view.

"We come to honour that allegiance," Haldir finished.

"_Mae govannen, Haldir_," Aragorn greeted, before hugging Haldir in tight embrace, "You are most welcome."

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir said to the King.

* * *

Thick cloud covered the sky above Helm's Deep. Thunders and lightnings echoed, as if they were the sign of incoming enemies. Théoden was standing on the centre of the Deeping Wall. All around him were soldiers armed with spears and arrows, ready to attack whatever enemy coming closer to the gate. The torches embedded in every corner were their only light during the dark of the night.

The Elven force was spreading and standing guard on the outer wall. Half of them were standing on the lower wall behind the front line. For the first time ever, Arianna armed herself with bow and arrows, standing next to Legolas, and next to the Elf Prince was Gimli, whose head was blocked by the high wall. Only the tip of his helmet was visible.

Not sooner, they could see the torches of Uruk-hai from far away. They all held their breath as the sound of the marches became louder and louder, together with the thunders.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grunted because he couldn't see pass the wall at all.

Aragorn came to his friends' side to observe it.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said to Aragorn.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas reassured.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli added.

More thunders flashed, and a moment later heavy rain poured down. The Uruks approached the fortress with their best weaponry. All the soldiers, Men and Elves alike, knew that they couldn't hope for victory yet.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"_ Aragorn declared.

The Uruks stopped few miles from the fortress.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked as he tried to jump the wall to see.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked with slight sarcasm.

The Dwarf merely laughed at response.

Arianna sharpened her Elf-eyes to see Elanor and Ezio, flying behind the Uruks. Their farthest position of the army eventually confused the Elf-maiden.

"They are here," she whispered to Legolas.

"Those Wingy twins?" Gimli asked.

Arianna replied with a firm nod.

"They are behind the Uruks," Legolas noted.

"...Perhaps they want to stay out of the arrows," Arianna deduced, "Meaning they will not strike from above, yet."

The head Captain of the Uruks shouted out a battle cry, then all the forces slammed their spears to the ground simultaneously. The sound of it was rather intimidating, but Aragorn unsheathed his sword with no fear on his face. In response, all archers began to aim their arrows to the Uruks. One old man was having trouble keeping his arrow on the bowline. Until his hand slipped and the arrow flew free, straight to one of Uruk's neck, killing him instantly.

"_Dartho!"_ Aragorn commanded.

It angered the other Uruks immediately. They all growled in madness and charged forward the fortress with full might.

"So it begins," Théoden murmured.

* * *

**Review Please :3**

_Le abdollen : _You are late

_Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig : _And they should be... three hundred against ten thousand.

_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras : _They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.

_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer : _They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!

_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas : _There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.

_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! : _Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.

_Dartho :_ Hold


	12. Helm's Deep II

"_**Tangado a chadad!**" _Aragorn commanded again.

All the Elves including Haldir, Legolas, and Arianna began to put their arrows on the bowline. They were waiting for the order to release the arrows.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc,"_ Legolas said.

"_**Hado i philinn!"**_

The archers released their arrows simultaneously at Aragorn's command.

"Did they hit anything?!" Gimli demanded anxiously.

"Give them a volley," Théoden said.

Háma raised his hand as a cue, then, "FIRE!"

The arrows flew to all direction, killing a numbers of Uruks. Arianna continued to fire her arrows, while her eyes still didn't leave the Sky Elf twins behind the Isengard army. Her eyes widened when Elanor and Ezio finally flew closer toward the castle. Still keeping their safe distance, they equipped their bows and fired their own arrows.

"Sister, we cannot get any closer than this," Ezio said as he dodged several arrows heading their way, "The arrows are too extreme."

"We will fly onward when the arrows dissipate," Elanor said, "For now, just keep our distance."

Despide the archers' best effort, the Uruks were ten thousand and they approached fast to the wall. Aragorn commanded for the back line on lower ground to fire their arrows as well. The arrows from behind flew past Aragorn's head to the Uruks outside the wall.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli roared.

The Uruks countered by firing arrows from their crossbow. Several Elves were hit and tumbling either backward or forward. Arianna cringed as the Elf next to her was hit by arrow on the chest. The surviving Uruks began to place ladders on bottom, ready to climb over the wall with it.

"_**PENDRAITH!**" _Aragorn alerted.

Isengard army finally were able to reach the top of the wall using the ladders.

"Swords! SWORDS!"

"Good!" Gimli exclaimed happily.

The Elves switched from bows to swords as the enemies were approaching. Gimli eagerly slashed one Uruk that came directly on him Arianna immediately unleashed her spear from her back, and immediately impaled an Uruk's head the moment he arrived on the top. Aragorn and Haldir swung their blades and fought fiercely against the force. Whatever the cost, they could not let the Uruks advanced further than that.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli announced.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas countered.

"HAH?! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" with renewed vigour, Gimli swung his axe and hacked one Uruk above him right to the crotch.

"Nineteen!" Legolas gave the update as he finished killing two more.

As most of the Elves were occupied fighting the Uruks, Elanor and Ezio knew it was the time.

"The arrows have dissipated, let us go and find where they keep the refugees," Elanor said.

"Sure!" Ezio said eagerly.

That didn't go unnoticed by Arianna and Legolas. The twins dodged several arrows as they closed in fast. Legolas had his bow ready, but he was hesitating. He turned to Arianna with reluctance on his eyes. Arianna knew what he was bothered by.

"Just shoot them!" Arianna immediately said, "Mind your aim, they are skillful at dodging arrows."

Receiving the permission, Legolas nodded and shot two arrows at once. He was proved to be extremely good archer, as the arrows hit the twins' Wings. Elanor and Ezio cringed in pain as their Wings were hit, and they fell to the crowd of Uruks below.

"They will be back flying soon, their Wings are sturdier than that," Arianna said, "Just concentrate on the Uruks, I will take care of them from now on."

Legolas smiled to her, "Like I said, you will not burden yourself."

Arianna replied with her own smile, "I have said, you do not need to do this. If they ever hurt you, I will not forgive myself."

Soon, the two Elves were back on fighting, but Arianna was oblivious that Legolas still stared at her. The Elf Prince couldn't contain his smile as Arianna's words still echoed on his ears. His smile didn't die down as he kept killing the Uruks around him. He had found a new might to keep fighting and survive the night.

For he had made up his mind.

* * *

"Ow, that hurts!" Ezio cried as he pulled out the arrow of his Wings.

Elanor also pulled out the arrow of her own Wings. That piece of arrow alone would not damage their Wings. But as she turned around, she saw that the Uruks were preparing something.

"Ezio, we'd better get away from here," Elanor alerted.

"What? Did you not say it's time for us to strike?" Ezio questioned.

Elanor pointed to the Uruks carrying spiky iron balls to the wall. Ezio finally knew what his sister meant, and complied immediately. One of Saruman's plan was about to start, and they didn't want to get involved in it.

* * *

Gimli as well as the others continuously attacked every Uruks they could reach.

"Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli counted with loud voice.

More Uruks were advancing on the causeway toward the gate. They shielded their head with their shields against the arrows. This didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn.

"Causeway!" Aragorn alerted, "_Na fennas!"_

The surviving Elves immediately turned their bows to the causeway and released the arrows. The arrows killed several Uruks but they still advanced toward the gate.

"Is this it?" Théoden asked, "Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

* * *

Two Orcs carried the spiky metal ball to the water drain, the weakness of the strong all. Two more put another one ball in it. Arianna eventually saw this, and realizing that they were about to breach the wall from the drain.

"Aragorn!" she alerted.

Aragorn looked below to see one Orc was running toward the drain with torch on his hand.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas!" _Aragorn shouted.

Legolas immediately shot an arrow, which hit the Orc's left shoulder. The Orc was unfazed and kept running.

"_Dago hon! Dago hon!"_

Legolas shot another arrow, but the Orc managed to launch himself to the drain with the torch.

_**KABOOOM**_

The section of the wall blew up with mighty explosions. The Elves and Uruks were blown together with the rocks and debris to all directions. Arianna was thrown backward as the wall exploded just few inches from her side. She crashed harshly on her back, and struggled to stand up and keep conscious at the same time. As she crawled to the edge of the destroyed wall, she gasped to see Aragorn and the other Elves were lying on the ground below, unconscious or dead.

"ARAGORN!" she cried out.

* * *

"Wow...!" Ezio cringed.

The twins managed to get away safely, but the shock blast could still be felt from far away.

"At least, we know Saruman is serious," Elanor commented.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ezio said as he mounted his quiver filled with black thick arrows, "Those Uruk-hai stole our start. Time for us to show our fireworks."

"Since when do _we_ have start?" Elanor commented sarcastically as she followed her brother flying upward.

The Uruks got through the breached wall. On the causeway, they finally reached the gate and brought their battering ram forward.

"BRACE THE GATE!" Théoden shouted.

The soldiers inside pressed themselves tightly to the gate, trying to bar it with their bodies. The Uruks slammed the gate with the ram, the force was enough to throw the men backward at the other side. Some of them tried to thwart the enemies by throwing spears and rocks from windows on the upper gate.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Théoden instructed.

Arianna forced her legs to stand up while she saw Elanor and Ezio were back airborne again. Elanor took the first turn to draw out her special black arrow, and shot it to the upper wall. It wasn't ordinary arrow, since it exploded into very big fireball, killing even more men.

"Whoa!" Ezio exclaimed more, "These stuffs are good!"

"Do not waste it, Ezio," Elanor warned, "We have not much of these."

The twins continued to fire their limited explosive arrows on the upper wall and trying to get inside the wall at the same time. Arianna was torn between fighting them or helping Aragorn on the ground.

"Arianna! Don't just stand here! Those two need to be taught a lesson!" Gimli urged.

"But, Aragorn...!" Arianna protested.

"I will take care of the wingless ones! Just go! GO!" Gimli shouted as he pushed Arianna forward.

Arianna nodded to the Dwarf as she agreed to fight Elanor and Ezio instead. If they ever got pass, it was all over. She finally decided to fly, since the twins were out of reach from the bottom. Arianna flew upward and deflected one black arrow before it reached the men. The arrow was blowing up to the Uruks below instead.

"Oh, it's the Lady," Ezio commented.

"You two shall not pass through!" Arianna declared as she gripped her twin blades tightly.

* * *

Aragorn just regained consciousness when the enemies flooded through the drain.

"ARAGORN!" Gimli cried as he sprinted forward.

The Dwarf launched himself from the upper wall to the ground, right in middle of the Uruks.

"Gimli!" Aragorn cried.

Gimli began swinging his axe to kill the enemies. One Uruk finally overpowered him and he splashed himself to the drain water. Aragorn immediately ordered the Elves behind him to fire their arrows.

"_HERIO!" _

With his sword ready, Aragorn and the Elf forces charged toward the Uruks. Legolas decided to join the ground, as he used an Uruk shield to slide the stairs downward, firing his arrows to the enemies below in the process. As he reached the bottom, he flung the shield with his feet, embedding it on one Uruk's chest. Aragorn pulled Gimli up from the water, and the Dwarf coughed out water from his mouth. Legolas looked up briefly to see Arianna was doing mid-air fighting with Elanor and Ezio. From below, it would seem like three pairs of Wings flying around and clashing with each other. Legolas was rather worried, but at the current situation he could do nothing to interfere them.

* * *

The Sky Elves were swirling around the area free of arrows as they tried to attack each other. Arianna managed to scratch the twins with her twin blades, but not with intention to seriously injure them. She just wanted to keep them from getting closer to the Keep.

But as the time passed, Arianna was getting dizzy by Sauron's Eye inside her head. It was there since she first opened her White Wings. Faint at first, but getting heavier and heavier every time. She felt like the Aura of Sauron crawled over her body from her Wings. The evil aura was weak, but enough to make her nauseous. Arianna finally understood why she mustn't open her Wings carelessly.

"Lord Sauron's Eye is now on you, I guess?" Elanor asked, "I can sense his spirit is trying to grip you."

"Lady, you are so lucky because Lord Sauron has yet to put a leash on you, unlike us," Ezio said, "Now, if you please step aside so we can finish our job."

"If you please just stay where you are," Arianna replied, "I do not want to hurt any of you."

"We will not listen to you," Elanor said as she pulled out one black arrow.

"Very well," Arianna said.

But Arianna herself was in dilemma. She knew that she couldn't fight Elanor and Ezio forever. But at the same time, she didn't want to kill them.

* * *

The fights were lasting like forever. More enemies were swarming inside the fortress through the breached wall. Aragorn and the others were trying their best to fight the Uruks, so was Arianna with the Sky Elf twins. But, Théoden could see that they were losing ground.

"Aragorn!" he yelled, "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"_NA BARAD!" _Aragorn instructed the Elf forces, "_Haldir! Na barad!"_

Haldir nodded to Aragorn as he killed couple more Orcs. He instructed his men to do what Aragorn said.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?!" Gimli protested while Legolas and an Elf whisked him away.

"_Na barad!__"_ Haldir shouted as loud as possible. He looked up to see Arianna was still fighting, "_Arianna! Na barad!"__  
_

_"Im û-bad, Haldir! Boe bedich go Aragorn!" _Arianna rejected as her blade clashed with Elanor's sword.

Haldir was hesitating, then suddenly one Uruk attacked his left arm. He killed the enemy instantly, but he was distraught by the pain on his arm and his soldiers falling back to the Keep. Because of that, another Uruk took the chance to hack him with axe from behind.

It was the killing blow.

"HALDIR!" Aragorn and Arianna cried out.

Aragorn immediately ran to where Haldir was, killing more enemies in the process. But it was too late. When he arrived there, Haldir dropped dead on his arm. Aragorn tapped his hand to Haldir's chest, silently honouring his fallen friend. He put Haldir's body down, before continuing the fight. He grabbed one Orc ladder, and dropped himself to the ground with it.

"Will you not go to your dead friend, my Lady?" Elanor asked.

Arianna wiped her tears as her eyes were showing a renewed vigour, "Whatever the cost, I will not fail my dead friends! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALL!"

* * *

The Uruks finally punctured the wooden gate with their battering ram, skewering some men in process. They shot through the hole with crossbows, and the men retaliated by firing their arrows.

"Brace the gate!"

"Hold them!"

"To the gate! Draw your swords!" Théoden ordered.

Háma and Gamling gritted their teeth as they unsheathed their swords and followed the King to the gate. The Uruks had almost invaded the fortress, they only needed to blast the gate open. Théoden joined his men to try keeping the enemies out. One Orc thrust a spear to the King's chest, failed to penetrate the strong armour. Cringed in pain, Théoden thrusted his own spear to the Orc's neck.

"Make way!" Háma ordered as he guided Théoden to the back, "We cannot hold much longer!"

The gate was in verge of breaking apart. That was when Aragorn came and and joined the men on bracing the gate.

"Hold them!" Théoden instructed.

"How long do you need?!"

"As long as you can give me!"

Aragorn nodded before he pulled Gimli to join him. They got through a secret doorway which led to a crevice next to causeway. Aragorn peered over the wall to the Uruks so eager to break the gate.

"Come on, we can take them!" Gimli urged.

"It's a long way," Aragorn said.

Gimli peered over, and it was true that the distance to the causeway was too great for him. Gimli decided that there was no choice but to lower his pride a little bit.

"Toss me," he said.

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance, you'll have to toss me!" Gimli added.

Aragorn nodded then he grabbed Gimli's collar.

"Ah wait...don't tell the Elf," Gimli stuttered.

"Not a word."

A second later Aragorn threw Gimli right to the causeway, then he soon jumped off as well. The duo whisked away the Uruks from the gate, giving Théoden's men some time to re-seal the gate. More ladders were planted to the upper gate.

"Hold fast the gate!"

The soldiers were barring the gate with woods and timbers.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Théoden ordered.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted from the upper wall with rope on his hand.

The Elf Prince threw the end of the rope for his friends to grip. Aragorn quickly grabbed Gimli and the rope, then Legolas was using all of his strength to pull them upward.

"Pull everybody back," Théoden finally ordered, "Pull them back!"

"Fall back! FALL BACK!" Háma ordered.

At last, the Uruks finally broke the gate open and started to rush inside.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!"

Arianna heard that and she was shocked to see the gate was broken off.

"Took them long enough," Ezio commented as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"No...!" Arianna gasped in horror.

Elanor took the distraction to fire one black arrow toward Arianna. Arianna tried to defend herself, but the arrow exploded and sent her rocketing down. Arianna crashed to the wall and then to the ground. She held her burnt chest armour as she tried to brace through the burning pain. Legolas eventually saw her on the ground and his heart was filled with dread.

"ARIANNA!" Legolas cried out, "Fall back to the Keep!"

The Sky Elf maiden struggled to stand up, while she noticed that Elanor and Ezio finally were flying inside the fortress.

"_Arianna! Na barad!"_ Legolas urged anxiously.

"No!" Arianna shook her head.

She eventually stood up, flapped her Wings, and going after the twins. She knew that they were after the refugees inside the caves. They had what it needed to kill the women and children with single blow. It wasn't too long for Arianna to catch up with them, and she positioned herself in front of the twins.

"I said, you shall not pass!" Arianna declared.

"I see, so we eventually have to kill you in order to pass," Ezio hissed as he pulled out his sword once again.

In lightning speed, Ezio flew forward and attacked Arianna with his blade. Arianna dodged it by flying backward, she retaliated by swinging her twin blades toward the twins. She looked downward briefly to see that Théoden, Aragorn, and the other men already retreated inside the Keep. The enemies had completely invaded the fortress, and it was easy for them to break the Keep. She was the only one still outside the Keep. She could only hope that Aragorn was able to defend themselves.

"The victory is at our hand, my Lady," Elanor said, "Soon they will break inside the castle, soon it will be over before the sun rises."

"The point? We will keep fighting until the very end. Aragorn is strong, the men are stronger than you think," Arianna said, "They will hold, and so will I."

"I just do not want you to walk toward the way of death in vain, Lady Arianna," Elanor said.

"You want to kill me or not?"

"Well, there is another way to survive this without any of us getting killed," Ezio replied.

"You are Lord Fawnhir's daughter, yet he hated you and your White Wings," Elanor began, "Do you not remember that I for once was in charge taking care of you, because the Lord did not want to lay his hands on you?"

"I can only remember both of you escorting me from my bedroom to that tower," Arianna hissed, "And I already knew that my father had regretted my birth. What are you trying to say, Elanor?"

"I'm trying to say, all of those should never happen if only you have this."

A golden light ball appeared on Elanor's hand. The ball flew upward, and turned into a pair of Golden Wings. Arianna widened her eyes as the Wings spread out in front of her with gleaming light all over the feathers.

"It's too late, everything had happened! My father was dead, our homeland destroyed, what is the difference if I have that now?!" she cried out.

"Yes, everything had happened," Elanor replied calmly, "We just need to change the present. Lady Arianna, this is a gift from Lord Sauron for you."

"...You want me to betray my friends and Middle-earth, like you...?" Arianna whispered in disbelief.

"That way you do not have to die, you do not have to suffer this much. If we are in Lord Sauron's side, we will have what it needs to revive our kin, our homeland. Just accept this, and you will be granted with a power strong enough to create a world. Join us, my Lady. Join us in the glory."

Joining the evil was never in Arianna's mind, she already swore never to do that. However, the White Wings maiden already fixated her eyes to the Golden Wings. The Wings had the ability just like the One Ring, and slowly worked its way to corrupt Arianna's heart. Although Arianna tried her best to repel it, she reflected back to Elanor's words. Elanor was right. If Arianna was born with the Golden Wings, Fawnhir would accept her. She would never spend her life locked inside prisons, deprived of freedom and sunlight. And the most importantly, she would never lose the love of her father and the other Sky Elves.

The Golden Wings eventually managed to seduce Arianna's fragile heart. Her legs moved by themselves, guided her toward the Wings.

"That's right, Lady Arianna," Elanor added, "Join us, and you will live a life free of suffering."

* * *

**Review review review please please please :3**

_Im û-bad, Haldir! Boe bedich go Aragorn! : _I cannot go, Haldir! You go with Aragorn!

_Na barad : _To the Keep


	13. Broken

It was almost morning at Helm's Deep. The Uruk-hai were taking control over the fortress almost completely. All they needed to do was breaking in the Keep to invade the inside. They brought their battering ram and tried to smash open the castle's door.

From inside the castle, the soldiers were sealing the door tight with timbers and benches. Théoden looked away in shame, as he felt like hope was lost.

"The fortress is taken," he announced, "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn countered, when he and Legolas fetched more benches to bar the door, "They still defend it! They have died defending it! Right now one of my friends is still outside this castle with the enemies! I know she still believes we will win this!"

Inside the caves, the women and children could hear the enemies hammering the castle's gate, their very last defense. They all cried in horror, realizing that death may be upon them.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked, "Is there no other way?"

"...There is one passage, it leads to the mountains," Háma said, "But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn urged.

"So much death..." Théoden said hopelessly, "What can men do against such reckless hate...?"

* * *

On the outside, Arianna was standing a mere inch from the Golden Wings. Those Wings still worked their way seducing her heart. Her left hand slowly raised up, ready to accept the gift.

"Come, come to us," Elanor whispered.

The gleaming Golden light completely blinded Arianna's eyes, and her heart was almost blackened. A small part of her heart began to question,

_Is this really what I want...?_

* * *

"...Ride out with me," Aragorn murmured, "Ride out and meet them...!"

Théoden whirled around to see that Aragorn hadn't lose hope yet. If the man of Gondor still didn't give up, why should he? "For death and glory..."

"For Rohan. For your people," Aragorn said as he walked closer to the King.

"The sun is rising," Gimli announced.

Aragorn looked to the window to see the sunlight passed through. Gandalf's words echoed in his mind.

"_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." _

_"_...Yes," Theoden whispered with new determination, "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep, one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed, as he brandished his axe and made a run toward the stairs to the upper castle.

The Uruks were about to break the door, but the men inside already regained their fighting spirits.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Théoden declared as he tapped Aragorn's shoulder, "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath...now for ruin and a red dawn!"

At that moment Gimli blowed the horn atop the castle. The sound of the horn boomed all over the castle like a roar of lions. The Uruks finally penetrated the door with the battering ram. But they were greeted by the sight Théoden and all of the men on their horses and fully armoured.

"FORTH ÉORLINGAS!" the King declared as he brandished his sword.

* * *

Arianna's hand was just few centimetres from the Wings. However, she heard the sound of the horn and snapped back to her mind. She stopped her hand, and curled it in fist. The Elf-maiden shut her eyes to shield them from the golden light, and she shook her head.

"Why do you hesitate, my Lady?" Ezio asked.

"The path of freedom is upon you," Elanor added.

"...I do not wish to care about the colour of our Wings, or the fact that the Wings make us different from any other Elf kin," Arianna spoke, "But, there is one man who views my Wings in different way..."

_"Your Wings are beautiful. You should put these into view more often."_

Arianna's smile was back as she remembered Legolas' words.

"...And I do not want to make him sad."

After that, she gripped her sword and slashed the Golden Wings with full power. The Wings shattered into golden dust and disappeared with the wind.

"If I happened to be born with those Wings, I would never be able to meet my precious friends!" declared Arianna.

Suddenly the three of them heard massive sound of horses trample. They turned around to see Théoden and the others were riding their horses out of the castle, running over every Uruk in their way. Arianna smiled and took a breath of determination as she saw that.

"I know you will hold," she murmured with proudness on her tone.

"So, you refuse?" Elanor asked, "You will walk toward the path of death and suffering."

"It is much better than to live in world ruled by Sauron! No happiness or freedom shall be found in a world covered with darkness and evil! Elanor, Ezio, you two should know better!" Arianna confronted the twins, "Listen, Sky Elves are lost cause. We cannot let the race of Men suffers the same fate like us! Are we not the part of this world?!"

Elanor and Ezio exchanged glance to each other.

"I already said we will not listen to you," Elanor said, "Maybe you're right. If the Ring is destroyed, Lord Sauron will vanish, I know that's what you want. But from all of us, you will be the only one to survive. We will die along with Lord Sauron."

"To be honest, we care less about siding with evil or good. We are doing this merely because we want to live," Ezio continued, "Because, who want to die in such way? Why do we have to accept the doom that is not supposed to be ours?"

Arianna widened her eyes in horror after hearing that. The determination she got a second ago was reduced to half, replaced by dreadful thought. If Sauron died, Elanor and Ezio too would die. The Elf-maiden was willing to sacrifice herself if needed. But sacrificing others against their will was something else. Nobody deserved to die that way.

* * *

The horse riders continued to race to outside the Deeping Wall, slaying all Uruks they could get into. They managed to clear the causeway and made the dead Uruks piling on top of each other. Aragorn turned his eyes to the east side.

And there was Gandalf, riding on top Shadowfax.

"Gandalf...!"

"Théoden King stands alone," Gandalf said.

Éomer was behind the Wizard, "Not alone," Éomer declared, "ROHIRRIM!"

Upon hearing his call, all of Rohirrim riders came forward and lined behind Éomer, ready for the fight.

"TO THE KING!"

Gandalf and the Rohirrim riders immediately stormed their way from the cliff to the Uruk-hai. The Uruk-hai took defensive position and pointing their spears to the men. But the sun rose higher, eventually blinding all the Uruk who faced the east. With mighty roar, Gandalf and the Rohirrim attacked the Uruks with full power.

* * *

"Elanor, that does not sound too good," Ezio said as he heard the battle roar from far away.

"I know, the Uruk-hai are losing," Elanor said, "But if we manage to kill their women and children, we can rob the victory for our own."

"I will never let you get to the caves!" Arianna declared.

The twins formed an emergency plan. They couldn't stay together if they wanted to get the job done. Elanor quickly fired one black arrow toward Arianna, sending her crashing to the wall with the explosion.

"Ezio, you go! The refugees must be located at the back of the fortress!" Elanor urged, "I will handle her!"

"Yes sis!" Ezio nodded.

Arianna just got on her feet when Ezio soared to the now empty castle. She immediately made an attempt to pursue him, but Elanor quickly gripped on her and flung her back to the ground.

"Please stay here, then I shall do no more harm to you. You can enjoy the view when Ezio makes his fireworks in there," Elanor asked 'politely', "You said there is one man who views your Wings in different way? Could it be that Wood Elf from Mirkwood? After I finish with you, I shall pay him a visit."

"NO!" Arianna cried out.

The Sky Elf Lady sprinted forward again, only to be caught by Elanor's death grip. But this time, Arianna also gripped Elanor's waist tightly, and both Elf maidens engaged in wrestle fight for a while. Finally, Arianna flapped her Wings, flew straight to a wall and slammed Elanor forcefully to it. Elanor was eventually knocked unconscious. Having taking care of her, Arianna flew as fast as she could to catch the twin brother.

It took mere seconds for Ezio to fly over the high castle to the back where the caves were connected. As he checked his weaponry, he realized that he only had three black arrows left. Huffing in annoyance, Ezio drew one of them, and aimed it to the caves, ready to burn whoever inside there to crisp.

But then, Arianna launched herself from above straight to him. The collision made Ezio misfired the arrow, and it exploded in the mid-air.

* * *

The explosion of the arrow eventually was noticed by Legolas who was busy fighting with the Rohirrim.

"Arianna...!" he murmured.

Legolas knew that Arianna was still in the fortress with the enemies. The Elf Prince quickened his attacks, as he wanted to get it over soon. He really wanted to go back to the Keep and to make sure that the Elf-maiden was alright.

* * *

Both of Arianna and Ezio rolled to opposite direction and quickly stood back on their feet.

"What have you done to Elanor?!" Ezio demanded.

"She's fine, I can assure you. So, don't harm the women and children!" Arianna requested as she stood protectively in front of the caves entrance.

Ezio had no intention to listen to Arianna, so he immediately charged toward the Lady. Both Arianna and Ezio soon engaged in close-combat, and Ezio proved to have muscles in his body despite his lean appearance. Arianna was having trouble countering his sheer power. Finally, Ezio grabbed Arianna's Wings and threw her to the wall, ripping off some White feathers in process.

"Do not get in my way!" Ezio hissed before he retrieved his bow from the ground, "You just made me waste a precious arrow!"

Having her feathers ripped was so agonizing, Arianna tried her best not to scream in pain. Unfazed, she made her Wings disappeared before standing up once again. She charged toward Ezio once more to prevent him firing his remaining black arrow. But the young man managed to overpower her with his strength. Pretty soon, Ezio had Arianna pinned down under him, and he aimed his explosive arrow to her neck.

"If you want to die so bad, I will be so happy to blow your head to piece first!" he threatened.

Ezio was no doubt serious. Arianna's survival instinct immediately kicked in. She quickly grabbed Ezio's left Wing and swung him to the side before he could release his arrow. Ezio tried desperately to free himself, but Arianna got a power of nowhere to grip his Wing so tightly. With survival instinct still in play, Arianna pinned Ezio down by sitting on his back. She reached out for her hidden dagger, and stabbed Ezio's back repeatedly, ripping his left Wing in the process. Ezio let out a scream of agony as his lungs and ribcage were being torn apart.

Before Arianna could go any further, Elanor came and slammed her away from Ezio with her body.

"_NO!" _Elanor cried out in horror when she saw her twin brother lying on the ground gravely wounded.

Arianna rolled on the ground and by then her sense came back. She slowly looked up to see Elanor was holding Ezio's body in her arms, and crying in pure sorrow.

"No, Ezio! Don't die on me!" the female twin screamed in despair, "You are the only one I have left! Please, don't die!"

"Elanor...I love you... but you have to let me go..." Ezio rasped while he coughed up blood.

"No, NO!"

Arianna watched them with shock and horror filled her heart. She looked at her hands covered in blood. Her bloody dagger lied so close to her feet. There were several Golden feathers got tangled on her clothes, also covered in blood. Arianna painfully recollected the moment from just minutes ago. Ezio's excruciating scream echoed in her mind.

What had she done?

"My beloved sister...you have to live...for me..." the twin brother gasped as his life was fading, "Kill her...you have to...! Before she kills you too..."

Ezio's body went limp as he gasped out his last breath. Elanor screamed even louder, she hugged her brother's body tightly as if she didn't want to let go. Her sorrowful scream made Arianna realized of what she had done. And she couldn't believe that she actually had done it. After crying loudly on Ezio's death, Elanor's sadness was immediately replaced with anger. She spun around and looked at Arianna with vengeful glare.

"_YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"_

Having her only family died on her, Elanor turned from graceful Elf-maiden into a mindless beast going on rampage. She attacked Arianna with thirst of revenge, and pounded her into oblivion. Elanor attacked her with series of punches and kicks, giving no chance for Arianna to defend herself. The army Captain grabbed her hair and hit her head against the wall repeatedly. The extreme pounding eventually made Arianna slumped to the ground, gravely injured. She obviously was still alive, so Elanor decided to end it by strangling her neck.

"Lord Fawnhir should have killed you long time ago!" Elanor cried in pure rage, "NOW YOU HAVE TO DIE!"

Arianna's air supply was being denied. She was about to lose consciousness, when Legolas came dashing and shot an arrow. The arrow pierced Elanor's hand, forcing her to release Arianna. Seeing the Elf Prince was coming fast, Elanor quickly jumped off Arianna's body and took few steps back. Legolas stood protectively in front of the fallen Sky Elf, while pointing his arrow to Elanor. He didn't miss Ezio's dead body lying on the ground, and he could immediately deduce what had happened.

"Come any closer and this arrow will be in your head!" Legolas hissed murderously.

Although seconds ago Elanor was exploding with rage, Legolas' vengeful aura prompted her to think twice. Elanor didn't fear death anymore, as she already lost Ezio, her brother. But, her mind told her that she couldn't die before she got her revenge. Hissing in frustration, Elanor spread her Wings, hauled Ezio's body and quickly soared to the sky.

Legolas immediately crouched down and was shocked to see how terribly injured Arianna was. Her head, nose, and mouth were bleeding heavily. Her entire body was covered with bruises and blood. She was barely conscious, but Legolas noticed something worse. Arianna's eyes were filled with terror. It seemed as her spirit already left her body.

"It's alright, Arianna..." Legolas whispered in soothing manner.

He wrapped his arm tightly around Arianna body and pressed her head to his chest, trying to provide comfort and protection.

"You are going to be alright. I am here now. I will not let anybody or anything to harm you, I swear in the name of Valar," Legolas promised.

Despite the Prince of Mirkwood's effort, the shock and the extent of her injuries eventually made Arianna collapsed on his arms.

* * *

The battle of Helm's Deep was over with the victory owned by the Men. The dead soldiers were lost cause. The survivors of the battle were being tended by the women in the infirmary. Théoden was personally being aided by Éowyn. Aragorn was sitting beside Arianna's bed, tending over her injuries with Legolas watched in worry.

"How is she?" Legolas asked with concern on his face.

"This is a vicious beating. Wait for another second, she would not make it," Aragorn said while he wiped the blood off Arianna's head.

"Will she wake up?" Legolas asked again.

"I do not know, Legolas..." Aragorn gravely replied, "With this kind of injury, it is actually a miracle that she is still alive."

Gandalf came by and crouched on the side of the bed. He brushed his hand gently to the Sky Elf's head, and let out a sad sigh.

"The external wound is the fastest to heal," the White Wizard said, "The broken wings need more delicate way to repair. Her soul obviously cannot do it by itself."

* * *

**Review please :3**


	14. After the battle

The battle of Helm's Deep was over the moment the sun reached the peak. At the evening, after taking care of the survivors, the men started to tend to the fallen ones. They made sure none of the Uruks left alive, piled them up and burned them to ashes. The dead men and Elves alike were being laid on the ground, with their friends crying over their death. Victory was theirs, but the loss was too great to deal.

None of the Elves led by Haldir from Lothlórien survived. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were observing with grief as their bodies were rested beside their leader, Haldir. Aragorn crouched and placed his hand on Haldir's folded hands on chest.

"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath..."_ Legolas prayed.

Even Gimli the Dwarf was showing great sadness on his face, "The most bravest of the Elves I have ever known..." he murmured, "I should have done it earlier, if I just know that it would end like this..."

Legolas stared at Gimli with confusion.

"The words I should have never said, but said anyway, to him back in Lothlórien..." Gimli recollected the insult in Dwarf tongue he spat to Haldir, "I have no chance to say sorry..."

"Haldir knew, even if you didn't say it, Gimli," Aragorn reassured, "He knew..."

When the day was approaching night, Legolas took the chance to visit the infirmary. There he immediately headed to Arianna's bed, and was slightly surprised to see Éowyn there. Legolas noticed that Arianna had her clothes changed, from bloody armours to clean white night dress. He deduced that Éowyn must have changed it.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Éowyn sadly told.

Legolas hung his head low in disappointment, then walked closer to the bed.

"The courage of the Elves never seizes to surprise me," Éowyn spoke again, "She went this far in order to protect our people..."

"She originated from Sky Elves, an Elf kin which was destroyed thousands years ago," Legolas explained, "She, is one of three survivors of her people."

Éowyn looked at Legolas with shock on her eyes.

"She doesn't want the same happening to Rohan," Legolas added.

The shield maiden of Rohan stared at Arianna's sleeping face. She stroked her hand with a newfound honour to the Sky Elf.

* * *

With the loss of Saruman's army in Helm's Deep, anyone surely would think twice before attacking Rohan for second time. Edoras was claimed to be safe, so the villagers marched from Helm's Deep back to their hometown. The return journey turned out to be quicker and safer. Even so, Théoden ordered his men not to lower their guard until they reached Edoras.

Arianna hadn't regained consciousness from the night before. Legolas volunteered to take care of her during the return journey. He carried her unconscious body with him on the horse. When the group set up a night camp, Legolas carefully laid Arianna inside a tent and covered her with blanket. That was when Aragorn came in.

"No change?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head sadly, making Aragorn sighed in defeat.

"Her wounds are supposed to be healed at this point, but..." he murmured, "What exactly had happened to her?"

"...When I came, Elanor was about to kill her. Her face...I have never seen that much of hatred in somebody's eyes. I saw Ezio was already dead on the ground," Legolas recollected.

"Impossible for Elanor to kill her own brother," Aragorn commented.

"Which means, it was Arianna who killed him," Legolas said as he stared at Arianna's still form, "She had said that she meant no harm to them."

"...Must be very close one, can happen to any of us," Aragorn said, "But it might be the reason why she is still like this."

Legolas slowly brushed his hand to Arianna's silver long hair. He repeatedly thought to himself, only if he could do something to alleviate her from that horrible trauma.

* * *

Isengard was demolished totally by the Ents thanks to Merry's and Pippin's persuasion. Because of that, Elanor chose to retreat to Mordor instead. She landed on top of the tower precisely where Sauron's Eye was. Her eyes hadn't run out of tears as she laid Ezio's body in front of Sauron.

"My Lord...Ezio is dead..." she whispered, "I beg you, please bring him back to me..."

Sauron merely cocked his Eye to the dead male twin.

"He is loyal to you, my Lord, and so am I. We have swore to serve you and we still do," Elanor begged, "Please, my Lord, please bring him back...I have no one else..."

But it was clear to Elanor that Sauron wanted to do nothing with Ezio.

"Will you do nothing...?"

The painful truth just pierced Elanor's heart like a metal spike breaking through thin glass. Her will to live just disappeared like dust blown by wind. She was left alone, and would be alone forever. By then, she just started to question herself.

_Why is this happening?_

_What have I done to deserve this?_

* * *

White ceiling greeted Arianna when she slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry eyes took few seconds to adjust themselves. Even if she had regained consciousness, she regained no strength to sit up. She was lying on bed with blanket covering her chest. On her bedside was Legolas, who immediately breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her.

"Finally you awake," Legolas said with pure relief.

"Legolas...where am I?" Arianna asked wearily.

"Infirmary. We are in Edoras right now. We returned from Helm's Deep two days ago, and that was how long you've been asleep," Legolas informed.

As soon as Arianna heard the words 'Helm's Deep', the memory of the battle slowly returned to her.

"The battle...what about it?" she asked.

"We won. Gandalf finally came with the Rohirrim to aid us," Legolas added, "We lost Haldir and his men, but Théoden King, Aragorn and the others survived."

Arianna stared to the white ceiling, when she recollected the moment before she passed out. She painfully remembered the time she killed Ezio, and how Elanor was trying to kill her for revenge.

"How do you feel?" Legolas asked again.

Instead of answering, Arianna merely rolled to her right side, turned her back completely from Legolas. She curled herself in the blanket and let out silent sobs. Total silence, and Legolas decided to just give the young lady some peace.

"...I could not forgive Elanor and Ezio..." Arianna finally said after a moment of silence, "Did you not see it? They killed so many of the soldiers without mercy. And they were about to kill innocent people in the caves too. The women and children, defenseless. Just what kind of demon they have turned into...?"

Arianna's body began to shake, and she pressed her blanket to her face even tighter.

"...If I let Ezio killed me, nothing would stop him from burning the caves. But when I saw Elanor crying over him, my heart was torn to pieces. No matter what, I cannot bring myself to hate them," she began to cry, "Just what had I done...?"

Legolas stood up from his chair and walked to the other side of the bed. He crouched down to see Arianna's eyes directly.

"You only did what you have to. Thanks to you, all women and children were unharmed," Legolas soothed.

"...Elanor and Ezio only have each other..." Arianna sobbed as she lifted her upper body, "You should know, if...when Sauron dies, they will die along because their lives are tied to him through the Golden Wings. I do not want them to die in such way."

"I know," Legolas said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"The Sky Elves deserted me because I was born with White Wings. And now I have done the thing they feared most..." Arianna murmured in sadness, "Perhaps they were right. I am a monster."

"No!" Legolas quickly interrupted, and lifted Arianna's face with his hand, "You are the kind of person who does not think twice to help somebody. You do not want to hurt others who treat you badly. You will go at whatever length in order to protect the weak ones. Never let yourself think you are a monster, because you are not."

Legolas' words managed to shed some light in Arianna's heart.

"You are so kind," Arianna commented, "As far as I can remember, I never really do something special. Why would you go this far only for somebody like me?"

Hearing that, Legolas merely smiled in disappointment.

"I thought you already knew by now..." he murmured.

Arianna stared at him in disbelief. Legolas inched closer to her, and stroked her cheek with his smooth hand.

"In what way can I make you understand just how much you mean to me?" Legolas asked again.

He stared to Arianna with eyes full of care and love. Arianna knew that he was being honest, and this shed another hope in her heart. It would seem that her wish would come true after all.

"In what way, you ask...?" Arianna trailed.

"LEGOLAS!"

The infirmary's door suddenly burst open. Startled, both Legolas and Arianna whirled around to see Merry and Pippin coming.

"Hey Legolas, the dining party is about to start!" Merry exclaimed, "...Oh look, Arianna is awake!"

"Good, she must be very hungry! Come on you two, drinks and roasted porks are waiting...!" Pippin added.

Groaning in annoyance, Arianna grabbed her pillow and swatted it to the Hobbits. Merry quickly ducked at the last second, so the pillow smacked into Pippin instead, flattening him to the floor. Even Legolas stared at Arianna in disbelief, and he smirked to see she was so pissed.

"...Merry, when an Elf just wakes up from two days sleep, is this what they do first, throwing pillows?" Pippin asked as he gathered himself up.

"...Ehm, are we interrupting something?" Merry asked, "If we are, then sorry. Anyway, never mind us. If you're hungry, just come to the hall, okay? Come on, Pippin."

Merry quickly pulled his friend and closed the door, leaving the Elves alone. Legolas finally couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Nothing is funny!" Arianna snarled.

"Sorry..." Legolas said as he tried to stifle his laugh.

"By the way, are those Merry and Pippin?" Arianna began to realize.

"We found them at Isengard. They managed to persuade the Ents of Fangorn Forest to join the war, to defeat Saruman," Legolas informed, "One of our enemies now is powerless, thanks to those two."

"So they are fine after all, that's good to hear..." Arianna sighed in relief.

"It seems like the dinner party is ready. If you're still not feeling well, I can stay here with you."

"Ah, no, I am fine now," Arianna got up from the bed to prove her point, "We'd better go soon. Or those two can start spreading some nonsense news. If that Aragorn happens to hear it..."

"...So what we just talked about, are those nonsense?" Legolas asked.

Arianna turned around and stared at Legolas with slightly guilty look.

"No, I just...need some time," she trailed, "Can we...continue to talk about this later?"

"As you wish," the Elf Prince answered with understanding smile.

They were about to leave the infirmary, when Éowyn came with clothes on her hands.

"Oh, Arianna. Merry and Pippin just told me that you are awake," she said, "How do you feel right now?"

"I am good. In fact, we're about to go to the dining hall," Arianna said.

"What a perfect timing," Éowyn said, "I just happen to bring you some clean dresses. This is our big celebration, you have to look your best. I will help you change."

"I will see you later," Legolas said. He bowed down to the ladies before leaving.

"Are these yours, Lady Éowyn?" Arianna asked when Éowyn showed her the dresses.

"Please, just call me Éowyn," the Lady cut in, "We owe you a lot. You saved our people."

"...It's nothing, Éowyn," Arianna sighed with bittersweet thought, "In fact, I could not save everybody..."

"Is there anything good happening? You seem so happy."

"Really?" Arianna asked. When she remembered about the conversation with Legolas before, her cheek blushed deep red, "Well, let's just say...I just made up my mind."

* * *

**Review please :3**


	15. Don't Want to Say Thank You

Arianna, fully dressed in light blue gown, was accompanied by Éowyn to the hall. As they arrived there, the party was in middle of merry. All the people there were feasting, drinking, dancing, and their singing blaring all around. If looking at the loudness of it, nobody would think that those people just went through terrible war just a couple days ago. Nonetheless, the victory was worthy to celebrate. Arianna and Éowyn walked in-between drunk men, when Éomer approached them.

"Brother," Éowyn greeted.

"I've been waiting for you two, Éowyn and Lady Arianna," Éomer said as he slightly bowed down to Arianna, "As you can see, these men can be total mess when they're drunk. I really hope you don't mind."

"My pleasure to be here, Lord Éomer," Arianna replied with a smile.

"Arianna," Aragorn came by with a plate of bread and roasted meat on his hand.

As Aragorn approached them, both Éomer and Éowyn excused themselves. Aragorn carefully observed Arianna's bandaged head and arms to make sure they were healing.

"Finally you wake up. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Still a little bit dizzy, but I can manage it," Arianna replied, "How about you?"

Aragorn merely snickered at the question. Without answering, he handed the plate of food to the young Elf lady, "You haven't eaten anything for two days straight. Regain your strength."

Arianna smiled with gratitude as she took the meal. But as she was about to eat the bread, Théoden came to them. Briefly startled, the Sky Elf hurriedly handed her plate back to Aragorn and bowed to Théoden.

"King Théoden," Arianna greeted politely.

"Please do not bow to me," Théoden replied, "You both have my greatest gratitude for your great effort in war. Especially you, Arianna. You kept my people safe, even if your life was on the edge."

Arianna sighed sadly, "I am unworthy for such words, my Lord..."

"Enjoy yourselves, I take my excuse," Théoden said.

As the King left them, Aragorn turned around to see Arianna's face was gloomy again.

"I heard about it from Legolas," he said.

"It was not my intention to kill Ezio. I did not want to seriously harm any of the twins..." Arianna murmured, then she shook her head in frustration, "Even so...why do I have this kind of feeling toward somebody who was about to murder defenseless women and children?"

Aragorn gave Arianna her food back, and then he put his hand on her shoulder, "Keep that feeling. It may be your only protection against dark thoughts."

"...Thank you," Arianna found her smile back as she touched the hand on her shoulder.

"Also, I have to tell you, Legolas had been taking care of you since the return from Helm's Deep," Aragorn informed.

"...Really?" Arianna stared at the Ranger in disbelief.

"He never took his eyes off you even for a second, for whole two days," Aragorn added.

Aragorn looked to a direction, and Arianna followed his stare to Legolas who was having conversation with Gandalf in distance. Remembering their little event in the infirmary, she blushed deeply and smiled widely.

"You really should give him a chance," Aragorn whispered.

Arianna whirled around and gave startled look to Aragorn. Aragorn replied her with a wink and a grin. Arianna countered by rolling her eyes, but she nodded to him anyway.

After few moments, Arianna walked around and saw Merry and Pippin were dancing on the table with drinks on their hands and the people around cheering on them. She simply let out small laughter at the view, and then she spotted Gandalf was watching the Hobbits with amusement on his face. Arianna slowly approached the Wizard.

"Oh, it's you," Gandalf greeted, "Arianna, what a joy to see you here."

"Thank you, Gandalf," Arianna replied politely, "I heard from Legolas that you came just in time with the Rohirrim at Helm's Deep. Were it not for you, we could not have this kind of party."

"We could not celebrate like this if we gave up hope," Gandalf stated.

Arianna nodded with understanding smile. Then, she spotted Legolas with Gimli and Éomer, it seemed they were in a funny situation. She walked to their place, and Legolas was slightly surprised to see her.

"You look great," Legolas praised as he stared at Arianna's blue gown.

"Thank you," replied the Elf-maiden.

"Hey, young Lady," Gimli greeted, "You come in perfect moment."

Arianna watched as Éomer handed Legolas and Gimli two cups of wine, and she had this confused look on her face.

"No pauses, no spits," Éomer said.

"What's going on in here?" Arianna asked.

"It's a drinking game," Legolas replied as he held up his cup.

Gimli laughed in excitement, "Last one standing wins!"

Then the Dwarf began to devour his cup, while Legolas was sniffing his wine first before drinking in slow motion. Eventually, they devoured cup after cup, trying to last longer before one of them passed out. Arianna couldn't help but staring at the two in disbelief, then she turned to Éomer who was busy filling cups and handed them over.

"Drinking game? What's the point of it?" she asked.

"Oh, you have to join if you really want to know the point," Gimli said as he let out a burp.

"No pauses," Éomer reminded.

Arianna knew better than to join the seemingly stupid but rather funny game. After more than four cups, Gimli was showing some sign of intoxication, while Legolas seemed fine even if he drank same amount at slower pace. The Sky Elf couldn't help but worry after the men drank their tenth cups and more to come. Gimli piled up his empty cups on the table, let out another big burp, and laughing.

"Yess...the Dwarf is swimmmmming...with little hairy womennnn," he sang aloud, indicating that he was terribly drunk.

"...I feel something..." Legolas said after he finished another cup, "It's lighting on my fingers. I think it's affecting me..."

"Are you alright...?" Arianna asked worriedly.

Gimli laughed again, "What did I tell you...?! Ye can't hold liquor..." but after that, the Dwarf passed out and fell to the floor with loud crash.

"Whoa..." Arianna murmured in disbelief. As fellow Elf, she knew that Legolas surely could hold liquor better than Dwarves, Men, or Hobbits. But that drinking game's result was beyond her expectation.

"Game over," Legolas said as he cocked his eyebrow to Éomer.

* * *

The party was lasting like forever, the singing and dancing were intensifying as the night became midnight. Arianna got out of the hall because the loud party was too much for her. She liked party, but she preferred quiet and peace moment. Looking for some peace time, she walked to the veranda and watched the night sky.

Watching the stars overhead made Arianna to recollect all of the moments of her life. After she overviewed her own self at the current time, remembering her old self in the past prompted her to chuckle a little bit. She realized just how the sudden turn of event could change her drastically like that.

Her thought was interrupted when she heard someone opening the hall's door. Arianna whirled around to see Legolas was coming out.

"They are too loud," he merely said as he approached the Elf-maiden, "And little bit barbaric."

Arianna laughed a little, "True. Which is why I'm here now. I'm never used to loud noises like that...oh! There's a brown sauce on your mouth."

"Really?" Legolas immediately touched his lips with his finger.

"Let me take care of that," Arianna quickly pulled a white cloth of her pouch and wiped the Prince's mouth clean.

Legolas smiled warmly in response, making the Sky Elf blushed deeply. She admitted that the Prince was so handsome with that smile. Both of them exchanged thoughts with their eyes, but Arianna knew she had to say it.

"...Aragorn told me that you were the one who carried me all the way from Helm's Deep to Edoras," she began.

The Prince answered with little nod.

"...You know, you have done too much to me," Arianna stated, "In fact, back on Helm's Deep, you saved more than just my life. I haven't told you that Elanor and Ezio asked me to be on their side. And I almost did it..."

Legolas was visibly startled.

"But I remembered your words back on Lothlórien. Do you remember it?"

"I remember it," Legolas replied, "Because I meant it."

"You saved my heart, and I am really glad that you were on my side on that day...no...I'm glad that you still are," Arianna said, "...But for some reason, I do not want to say thank you."

Hearing that, Legolas' smile widened instead, "What is it that you still want me to do?"

"What is it that _I _can do for you? What thing can I possibly give you?" Arianna countered.

Legolas shook his head, "The first time I saw you, I noticed none of it. But eventually I could see your true self which you hid deep inside. You are different from any other people and women I've ever known, and that difference means so much for me. I do not know what language I can possibly describe this with, but this much I can say..."

He raised his hand and stroked Arianna's face gently.

"You have to give me nothing, I want nothing of you. Ever since you came, you changed my life into something beautiful. And for that, I already made up my mind. _Im meleth le, Arianna."_

Sensing the honesty within the magic words, Arianna couldn't hold back her tears of joy. To hear somebody she had crush on loved her, it was her most greatest wish.

"...Thank you," Arianna replied shakily as she wiped her tears.

"That's not the answer I want," Legolas said, slightly demanding.

After wiping her tears clean, the Sky Elf Lady smiled happily and answered, "Thank you for accepting me as who I am. I love you too, Legolas..."

There couldn't be any happier moment than that for both of them. Legolas quickly embraced his new love in his arms, and Arianna just did the same to him. After so much time, so much of struggling and doubting, they could be in each other's arms and hearts.

"I will never let you go anymore," Legolas promised, "I will protect you from now on, with my own life."

"So will I," Arianna replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Aragorn and Éowyn were watching from the door with smile on their faces. Legolas pulled Arianna's face closer and their lips slowly joined in one tender kiss. With the stars over their heads watching, new true love began to form underneath the night sky.

* * *

**Agh, I'm not so good at writing romance or lovey dovey thingy. Is this why I got so little reviews? But well! Review please :3**


	16. The Lovely Moment

**I happen to be on fire on this story. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The barbaric party left so much ruins inside the dining hall. Cups and plates were scattered everywhere, and the tables were messed up totally. All the drunk men already retreated to their quarters, some just slept at the corner of dining hall. The women of the palace, including Éowyn were cleaning up the party's leftover. Arianna eventually came and offered helping hand.

"Ah, please leave everything to us," Éowyn objected, "You are a guest here, just take a rest."

"It's okay, let me help. I already slept for two days so I have my fill," Arianna reassured.

That being said, she piled up the dirty dishes on the table and rearranged the benches. As she did the chores, smile never left the Elf Lady's face. Éowyn already knew why and decided to ask anyway.

"I'm happy for you, Arianna," Éowyn suddenly said.

Arianna stared at the White Lady in surprise, "Éowyn...how do you know?"

"I saw it just now, with Lord Aragorn," Éowyn replied with slight mischievous grin.

Hearing Aragorn was involved, Arianna merely rolled her eyes and sighed. But as she remembered her confession, her cheek blushed and she grinned happily. Never in her life she could be that happy, and she finally knew the beautiful side of love.

"To be honest...I never expected it," Arianna said as she stared at the ceiling, "True, I had this feelings ever since I started talking to him. But...I never knew that he also looked at me that way. Now, I feel like I have new life in me."

* * *

Gandalf's bedroom was filled with drunk men sleeping on the mattress below, including Merry and Pippin. But Pippin could not sleep at all, something had been bugging his mind in the silence. Couldn't hold it anymore, he stood up and walked away.

"Pippin," Merry whispered, totally startling Pippin.

But Pippin kept going toward Gandalf's bed. He couldn't take his mind of the Palantir, the seeing stone they recovered from Isengard. So he decided to just take a look at it anyway. But as he approached the bed, the Hobbit was startled by the sight Gandalf sleeping with his eyes open. The wrapped up Palantir was on his clutch. Pippin waved his hand before the open eyes, but Gandalf was unresponsive. Pippin then took a random jar, and replaced it with the Palantir on Gandalf's arm.

"Pippin...!" Merry hushed in alarming tone.

Pippin carried the Palantir to Merry's place and set it down.

"I just want to look at it," Pippin whispered back.

He didn't know, but a voice inside his head urged him to unwrapped the cloth. Pippin slowly lay his palms on the Palantir, and that made Merry becoming even more nervous. As Pippin touched the stone, the Eye of Sauron formed on it and he grabbed Pippin's hands at once. The evil Eye suddenly and aggressively began to attack Pippin's soul. The Hobbit shut his eyes and writhed in pain as Sauron invaded his mind. The Palantir was roaring with Sauron's power. The attack became worse, Pippin threw his head back in great agony, but the stone refused to release itself from his hands.

"Pippin!" Merry called out in alarm.

* * *

Aragorn was with Legolas outside, when the Elf could sense the presence of Sauron in the castle.

"He's here!" he alerted Aragorn.

* * *

The presence of Sauron didn't go unnoticed by Arianna either. She gasped in horror as the Eye suddenly appeared in her mind. Arianna dropped the plates on her arms and fell to her knees.

"Arianna!" Éowyn immediately rushed to her side, "Are you alright...?!"

Arianna's breath became erratic, but she immediately knew something must have triggered it. She immediately rushed out of the hall, and eventually met Aragorn and Legolas who were rushing as well. Instinctively, Arianna followed the men to the direction of Gandalf's bedroom.

As they got there, Arianna gasped to see Pippin was being tortured by Sauron through the Palantir. Aragorn immediately grabbed the Palantir off Pippin's hand. But he was overwhelmed by the enraged soul of Sauron and passed out. The stone rolled off his hands, and as soon as Arianna set her eyes on it, Sauron's Eye invaded her head. Even if the stone was off her hands, the Eye of Sauron didn't leave her and started to speak within her mind.

"Arianna!" Legolas cried as he caught Arianna's body.

"_Your Wings are but the gift from me. Be my minion and repay my gift with your soul...! If you refuse, you will die like the ones who dared to betray me. I will show you what death awaits at the end of your fate...!"__  
_

"No...NO! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME!" she screamed as she writhed in agony on Legolas' arms.

Gandalf immediately came and threw a cloth on the Palantir to cover it. As he did that, the presence of Sauron died down.

"Fool of a Took!" he growled, but then he saw Pippin lying motionlessly on the floor. The mental torture clearly took a toll on his soul. The Wizard immediately rushed to the Hobbit and muttered some spell to bring him back.

Arianna took a sigh of relief as the Eye finally left her. The Sky Elf-maiden was still struggling to control her breath, and she laid weakly on Legolas' arms. She clutched Legolas' arm tightly as the invasion from before still fresh on her memory. In turn, Legolas hugged her tightly to comfort his beloved one. As Aragorn regained consciousness, he rushed to the Elves only to see Arianna was in pure terror.

"Carry her out," Gandalf instructed, "All of you, leave. I have some serious talking with this Took."

They did what the Wizard said. Merry was reluctant to leave his best friend, prompting Aragorn to whisk him out. Legolas scooped Arianna on his arms and carried her to her room. There, he put the Sky Elf-maiden on her bed, and brushed her head gently.

"It's alright now," he said in soothing manner.

But Arianna was beyond shaken. She immediately held Legolas' hand, and the Prince was startled by how cold that hand was.

"...I saw it," she whispered, "He showed me, the doom of my kin. I saw my father and the Sky Elves...they were running toward the fire. My father was in front of them...ready to fight Sauron...with his spear on his hand..."

Arianna slowly turned around to see her father's spear which was lying on the corner of the room. As she wanted to continue, she gripped Legolas' hand tighter, and started to tremble.

"...Then, all of them...one by one...were burning. Their Wings turned into flame, it consumed their bodies...and their souls..." she began to cry, "All of them...even my father...! They screamed in agony until they were nothing but ashes...!"

As Arianna broke into loud cry, Legolas immediately hugged her tightly.

"It will never happen to you, Arianna," he soothed, "As long as there is still a single breath in me, nobody will ever lay hands on you. You will live, both of us will live through this."

They broke the hug. The Mirkwood Prince gently wrapped his palms around Arianna's face and wiped off her tears.

"Now, you have to rest," Legolas gently pushed Arianna's body down on the bed and covered her with blanket, "Just sleep. You are safe. I will be here until you're asleep."

The Prince ran his hand on her head, slowly drifting the Sky Elf to peaceful slumber. For Arianna, it was her first time someone showed that kind of care to her.

"I love you," Legolas whispered.

"I love you too..." replied Arianna sleepily.

* * *

A meeting was being held the next morning in the hall, regarding Pippin's reckless activation of the Palantir. Thankfully, he didn't give any kind of vital information to Sauron. But as the result, he was likely being targeted because Sauron would think he had the Ring. Fortunate enough, Pippin was able to tell Sauron's next move.

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing," Gandalf explained, "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strong enough left to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-earth hunting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith off the ground before he sees the return of the King. If the beacons of Condor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!

"Tell me. Why should we ride to aid for those who do not come for ours?" the King asked bitterly.

Gandalf, even Aragorn were taken aback by Théoden's response.

"Do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked again.

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf interrupted.

"They must be warned," Aragorn reasoned.

"They will be," Gandalf walked closer to Aragorn and whispered, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships."

The Wizard then turned around to see everyone.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone," he said, "I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone," as he said that, he turned around to see the surprised Pippin.

It turned out that Gandalf wanted to take the Hobbit with him to Minas Tirith. He, Merry and Pippin then made their way to the horse stable. Merry wasn't pleased by how it turned out.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, _you _are the worst!" Gandalf grumbled, "Hurry, hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked, still oblivious.

"Why did you look?" Merry demanded, "Why do you _always_ have to look?!"

"...I don't know. I can't help it..." answered Pippin.

"You never can..."

"I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again!" Pippin promised.

Merry turned around to stare at his friend with angry and disappointed look on his face. He was annoyed by the fact that Pippin was still oblivious and took matters lightly, despite they were in life and death situation. Even so, that annoyance came because he was care about Pippin.

"Don't you understand...? The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for _you, _Pip!" Merry explained as clear as possible, "They have to get you out of here!"

"And you...you're coming with me...Merry?"

"Come on!" instead of answering, Merry urged Pippin to enter the stable.

Gandalf hurriedly scooped Pippin on top of Shadowfax, leaving no room for the Hobbit to question.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies, and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf replied.

"Here, something for the road," Merry handed Pippin a small pocket.

"The last of Longbottom leaf," Pippin realized.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip."

"But we'll see each other soon...won't we?" Pippin asked nervously.

"...I don't know," Merry gravely replied, "I don't know what's going to happen..."

Pippin had a panic look on his face, while Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"Run, Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste," the Wizard ordered.

"MERRY!" Pippin cried as Shadowfax rushed out of the stable, leaving Merry behind. The young Hobbit was horrified. For the first time ever, he was separated from his best friend.

Shadowfax thundered out of Edoras with full speed. Merry hurriedly clambered his way to a tower, with Aragorn followed him from behind. As both of them arrived atop the tower, Merry watched Shadowfax carried Gandalf and Pippin even further away from his sight.

"He always followed me," Merry began, "Everywhere I went, since before we were teens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble...but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone...just like Frodo...and Sam..."

Aragorn put his reassuring hand on the small Hobbit's back.

"One thing I have learnt about the Hobbits, they're a most hardly folk," Aragorn said.

"Foolhardy, maybe," Merry sighed, "He's a Took."

* * *

Arianna was also watching the scene from the castle's balcony, thanks to her Elf-eyes. After Gandalf and Pippin completely disappeared from her sight, she came back to the castle's hall, where Legolas and Gimli were sitting.

"So now, we wait?" Gimli grumbled, "Why do we have to wait?"

At that moment, Aragorn and Merry were back as well.

"I thought Dwarves are used to waiting," Aragorn commented sarcastically.

Arianna took a seat beside Legolas, and she let out a long sigh.

"How do you feel?" Legolas asked with concern.

"You know, Pippin wasn't the only one who came contact with Sauron," the Sky Elf said, "I'm still surprised that they do not get me out of here as well."

"Sauron has not long enough arms to reach you. If they want you to leave, I shall go with you," Legolas promised as he pulled her closer, "There is no way I will let you go facing the danger alone."

Arianna replied with smile and she snuggled onto Legolas' shoulder.

"Heh, you two are acting like lovebirds," Gimli commented with a huff.

Much to his confusion, the two Elves laughed at his comment. The Dwarf whirled around to see Aragorn and Merry were staring at him with disbelief.

"What?" Gimli asked.

"Master Dwarf, for someone who has eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox, you are way too blind," Aragorn sighed.

"Agree," Merry added.

"What...? What did I miss?" Gimli asked as he looked around the people there for answer.

Legolas and Arianna laughed even louder as a response, confusing the Dwarf even more. But eventually Gimli caught up on it and stared at the Elves in disbelief.

"You...since...since when?!" he stuttered.

"Since you were swimming with little hairy women in your dream," Legolas answered.

They all went into laughter. It was considered as miracle if they could still laugh at that moment. Gimli groaned in annoyance a little, but he stood up and walked closer to Arianna.

"Well, you are one lucky young Lady," he whispered as quiet as possible, then braced himself for the next, "...He's a good man."

Gimli turned his embarrassed face around while Arianna stared at him in disbelief. After that, she smiled knowing that she had made the right choice.

* * *

Night time came, when Legolas and Arianna decided to sit outside the castle watching the stars. They spent the time by telling personal stories to each other.

"The stars never fail to bring peace in one's heart," Legolas said, "When the night time came, I always came out of my home, climbed onto the largest tree branch and looking up to the stars. It's my favourite hobby since childhood."

"As Sky Elf, I originally like blue sky with bright sunlight shining through the clouds," Arianna stated, "But, the night sky is equally the best."

Legolas chuckled, "You said something similar to what my younger sister told me when we were kids."

"Your younger sister?" Arianna asked.

"Right. As the Princess of Woodland Realm, she is very bright and quite attractive. But well, as my father's little girl, I think I am the only man who is allowed by him to get closer to her," Legolas explained, "She is the sun and moon in my life. I cannot describe by words just how much she means to me. However I know that father's love for my sister is unrivalled by anything. There was one moment when we almost lost her...it's still the worst nightmare for me. At that time, father was totally heartbroken."

"I know," Arianna sighed, "Nothing will ever replace family love. I wish I could be blessed like you, Legolas. All I can know about my father...are how we parted and how he died..."

The Prince pulled her closer to his body, "Listen, I may not be able to replace your father. But after all of this over, we shall be one family and create a lot of happy memories together."

"...I'd like to meet this sister of yours one day," Arianna responded.

"Sure, you will meet her, my father, and the entire Woodland Elves as well," Legolas reassured, "As I said, we will be together and become family."

"...I previously heard from Lord Elrond that King Thranduil of Woodland Realm is somewhat...isolationist," Arianna pondered.

"That's exaggerating but Lord Elrond isn't wrong at all," the Prince chuckled a little bit.

"Are you sure that your father will accept me?" Arianna shuddered when she remembered how other Elves reacted once they knew she was a Sky Elf.

"He will," Legolas reassured, "Is there any reason for anybody to reject a lady as wonderful as you? My father is strict but I am sure he will eventually see the beauty of your inner self. And that is the reason why I choose you to be in my heart."

"...You know, I have a big plan after this is over. I want to be free. To spread my Wings, roam the sky and see the world," Arianna trailed, "But if it's for you, I am willing to fold my Wings and stay on the ground forever."

"All I ever want is for you to be happy. Whatever the circumstanses will be no matter," Legolas said.

"That goes same for me," replied the Elf-maiden.

Both of them were in blissful moment. Arianna previously thought that she had nothing or no one. But eventually the Elf Lady realized that Sauron hadn't taken everything from her. He may have robbed away her family and kin, but not her future. Arianna swore to herself that she would never let Sauron or anybody to take Legolas' love from her as well.

* * *

**Before you start questioning, I mention Legolas having a sister in this because I'm planning to write a fic for The Hobbits. Hopefully it will be out as soon as I can put all the things together. **

**Anyway, review please please please :3**


	17. Dunharrow Night

It had been few days since Gandalf and Pippin departed to Minas Tirith. Aragorn was always sitting outside to see any kind of Minas Tirith's beacons. And after the seemingly long wait, Aragorn saw what he wished. The trail of great fire in the snowy mountain. The Ranger quickly ran inside the Golden Hall of Edoras.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" he announced to the King.

Théoden was taken aback by Aragorn's statement. Tension built in the Hall as Éomer and Éowyn first turned their look to their uncle. Everyone else also held their breath. Would the King of Rohan still maintain his policy, or would he move out to help?

"Then Rohan will answer!" Théoden announced, before he turned to Éomer, "Muster the Rohirrim!"

Éomer nodded before leaving. The men soon had their armour done and mounted to their horses.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow," Théoden instructed, "As many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride to Gondor and war."

Legolas, Arianna, and the others also prepared for their journey to Gondor. Legolas and Arianna were riding together on their faithful friend Arod. As Arianna recalled back all the events, she gripped Legolas' waist rather tightly. Legolas could sense a tension at those hands, and so he patted them gently.

"Remember, I'll be on your side, Arianna," Legolas soothed.

"And that is what I worry most," Arianna stated, "...I knew this day would come, I just did not expect it to be this soon. And...I just happen to have you..."

"The worst may happen, but do not think of it when we are still here," the Prince gently stroked her cheek, "We already survived so many battles. We shall survive more and more, together."

Putting her faith in Legolas' words, Arianna smiled and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder.

Aragorn was preparing his horse, while he noticed that Éowyn also prepared her horse's saddle.

"Will you ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men," Éowyn replied.

But when Aragorn happened to lift a cover on the saddle, he saw Éowyn's sword strapped there. Éowyn quickly covered it back and gave Aragorn a look. As if she wanted Aragorn not to tell anybody about it.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death," stated the Lady, "You have given us hope."

After that the soldiers marched out the village. Théoden casted a last glance to his own house, maybe the very last glance. As he did not think he would survive the war.

"_So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith the doom of our time will be decided."_

"Now is the hour, riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now fulfil them all! To Lord and land!" Éomer declared to his men.

* * *

It was clear that Gondor was in dire need of help. Mordor invasion already threatened to take over Osgiliath. Faramir and his men were fighting using their last lives, but they knew that they were fighting a losing battle. The Orcs were extremely brutal, and the men slowly lost their courage.

"We can't hold them, the city is lost," declared Madril.

"...Tell them to break cover," Faramir finally said, "We ride for Minas Tirith."

But before they could retreat, more danger came. A huge black shadow flew above the city with piercing shriek.

"Nazgûl...!"

"Take cover!" Faramir shouted, "Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!"

With Faramir's command, the survivor immediately scrambled away from the Nazgûl for their lives. But the Nazgûl weren't going to let the men riding their horses out of Osgiliath. They were still in pursuit, swooping their big claws on the men below.

"Take cover my Lord!"

Just as the chaos still ensued, Gandalf and Pippin came thundering with Shadowfax.

"It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!"

Quickly, Gandalf emitted a bright white light from his staff, driving all the Nazgûl away. The guard inside Minas Tirith immediately opened the big gate to let Faramir and his men to come inside. The men grouped together to count how many they have lost, and Faramir used the chance to talk to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, they broke through our defenses," he said, "They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted, long has he foreseen this doom," Iorlas added.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf grumbled bitterly.

Faramir then set his eyes upon Pippin and he seemed rather surprised.

"Faramir?" asked the White Rider, "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

"No..."

Pippin then had a wide smile on his face, "You've seen Frodo and Sam...?"

Faramir merely nodded.

"Where? When?" Gandalf asked.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago," Faramir replied, "Gandalf, they're taking the road to Morgul Vale."

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol..." Gandalf murmured.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked in confusion.

"Faramir, tell me everything," pushed the Wizard.

* * *

The Witch King and and Gothmog were standing atop of Osgiliath, the city they have just taken over. They were looking to Minas Tirith, their next target.

"Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all," the Witch King hissed.

"What of the Wizard?" asked Gothmog.

"I will break him...!" the Witch King replied murderously.

* * *

As he promised before, Pippin dressed himself in Gondor armour that obviously too big for him. There, he pledged his allegiance before Denethor. Meanwhile, Gandalf was observing atop the walls of Minas Tirith, in middle of the guards. The soldiers were clearly nervous.

"Where are Théoden's riders?" one soldier asked.

"Will Rohan's army come?"

"Mithrandir?"

At that point, Gandalf could not promise anything, as even he could not see all the ends.

"...Courage is the best defense that you have now," he said to the soldiers.

* * *

After the journey that lasted forever, Théoden and his men arrived at Dunharrow. It was a very large clearing on top of mountain, and as they arrived there, the soldiers who had been grouped from all across Rohan already set a camp.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked.

"I bring five hundreds men from the Westfold, my Lord!"

"We have three hundreds more from Fenmarch, Théoden King!"

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" asked the King.

"None have come, my Lord!"

Théoden and his men headed to the encampment set at the very top of the mountain. There, he and Aragorn were observing the soldiers they managed to gathered below.

"Six thousand spears..." Théoden murmured, "Less than half of what I'd hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn stated.

"More will come."

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn, then we must ride," Aragorn said.

Théoden nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Arianna and Gimli were strolling the camp when they noticed that the horses were in great anxiety. It took more effort for the men to tie them up.

"The horses are restless," Legolas stated, "...And the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer informed.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli mentioned a passage between the rock walls, surrounded by dead trees and dry rocks.

"...It is the road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas said.

"None who ventured there ever return," Éomer said, "That mountain is evil."

Even so, Aragorn stood before the entrance of the passage, and stared it with questioning look. He knew the story behind the mountain, and somehow that made him nervous. The longer he stared at the road, he felt like something was calling him from the other side. Then a touch of Gimli eventually snapped him up.

"Aragorn, let's find some food," the Dwarf said.

"Aragorn...what's wrong? What do you see over there?" Arianna asked in concern.

The Man of Gondor stared at her with confused look, "...Nothing, Arianna."

"Then, let's go," Arianna replied.

* * *

That night, Éowyn was with Merry in her tent. The Lady was dressing the Hobbit with armour.

"There, a true esquire of Rohan," Éowyn said proudly after she adjusted Merry's helmet.

Merry had this great sense of honour as he admired his own armour. In excitement, he unsheathed his sword in swift motion, that the blade almost touched Éowyn. The Lady merely backed off with little laughs.

"Sorry," the Hobbit apologized, "It isn't all dangerous. It's not even sharp..."

"Well that's not good. You won't kill many Orcs with blunt blade," Éowyn said, "Come on. To the smithy, go."

Merry swung his blunt blade in excitement as he made a run to the smith.

"You should not encourage him," Éomer said.

"You should not doubt him," countered his sister.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Éomer added.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" Éowyn questioned, "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

* * *

Legolas and Arianna were inside their own tent, spending the night by sitting side by side. The Sky Elf was rather quiet, and Legolas could sense so much anxiety in her. He could hardly blame her, as the Prince himself was rather nervous for the war on next dawn.

"We will win," he said as he embraced his lover's shoulder.

"We will," Arianna said, as she stared directly at Legolas' eyes, "Because there are so much...so much moments that I want to share with you. Without war...or death."

Legolas smiled in response as he hugged her even closer. Then, a soldier entered their tent.

"My Lady, Théoden King has a visitor for you."

Arianna exchanged confused look with Legolas, but the Elf-maiden complied immediately. She headed to the King's tent, to see Aragorn was there, with Théoden and a visitor cloaked in black robe.

"I take my leave," Théoden said, before he left the three of them.

The visitor turned out to be Elrond.

"Lord Elrond...?" the Sky Elf called in disbelief.

"My Lord Elrond," Aragorn bowed politely.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love," Elrond said, "Arwen is dying."

Aragorn and Arianna were visibly startled. "Lady Arwen...?" questioned the Sky Elf.

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is now upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his," Aragorn swore.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river," Elrond informed, "A fleet of Corsairs ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none..." Aragorn gravely replied.

"...There are those who dwell in the mountain."

"Murderers, traitors...you would call upon them to fight?!" Aragorn whispered, "They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor."

Elrond then revealed a sword from behind his cloak, "Andúril, the Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn walked closer to Elrond, then he slowly received the mighty sword in his hands.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil..." he said.

With one take of breath, Aragorn unsheathed the sword. He and Arianna were staring at the silver long blade in awe.

"The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith..."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks on this Earth," Elrond stated firmly, "Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road."

Even with the Andúril on his hands, Aragorn was still having a bit of hesitation.

"Aragorn," Arianna called as she touched Aragorn's arm, "We do not have much choice."

"_Ónen i-Estel Edain,"_ Elrond said.

"_Ú-chebin Estel anim,"_ Aragorn replied.

After that, Elrond shifted his gaze to Arianna.

"My Lord, what is it that you wish to see me for?" the Sky Elf asked.

"...We parted for quite a time, and I can see you have changed," Elrond said as he walked closer to her.

"She has," Aragorn said, "I have to tell you, that she is a strong fighter. We may not be able to make it this far without her."

"...You are exaggerating, Aragorn. I do not wish to change. I just found out that I have not lost everything in this world," Arianna said with firm tone, "I have bound myself to Legolas."

"The son of Thranduil...?" Elrond asked in disbelief.

"And whatever the cost, I shall not give up on him," the Sky Elf said.

The Lord of Rivendell was so startled by the drastic change, but then he had this feeling of satisfactory in him. He looked at Aragorn, silently requesting him to leave both of them. Aragorn complied by leaving the tent.

"Arianna, I initially came here not for this. But after seeing your current self, I know that I have to apologize to you," Elrond said as he paced around.

"What for, my Lord?"

"For that I have given up on you. This is the first time I see a light of life in your eyes, while previously I did not," said Elrond as he turned around to face the Elf-maiden.

Arianna immediately knew of what Elrond was talking about.

"...I have known, the dark story behind the Sky Elves' existence. Of how we got Wings in first place, and why we were so despised by other Elves," she explained, "Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien had told me all."

"So finally you know..."

"And I have no problem with it. I bear no grudge to my own people. They had suffered enough, I do not want to have any ill feeling toward those who had died..." the Sky Elf sighed, "Especially to my father."

Arianna shifted uncomfortably for what she was going to say, "Still...I really wish none of this had happened to them. Why do I live and they did not?"

"Those who had died shall not come back, my dear Arianna. Even if we all know they did not deserve it," Elrond whispered, "But you deserve to live. And I cannot describe how delightful I am now, to know that you have fulfilled your father's wish."

"My father...?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the moment when Fawnhir passed the care of Arianna to Elrond. The sleeping little girl was in Elrond's arms, after being passed by the Ruler of the Sky. _

_"I do not know of how shall I repay this, Elrond of Rivendell. But I will not trust anybody else for Arianna's care," Fawnhir said._

_"I have spared your life. I will spare her as well, Fawnhir," Elrond replied. _

_"My kin is but less than one step to doom. Sauron had casted our inevitable end on our Wings, which now I bring further upon my people by this treachery to Sauron. But I shall regret nothing of it, if you promise to keep our honour by keeping the origin of our Wings behind shadow." _

_"I promise," Elrond said firmly. _

_"...And do not tell my daughter as well," added Fawnhir. _

_"I will certainly accomplish what my friend wishes me to. But Fawnhir, if I do that, your daughter will never know the history of her own kin, and the reason of why you do this to her," Elrond reasoned._

_Fawnhir didn't answer immediately, merely turning around._

_"Arianna does not need to know the shameful truth. If she knows, I cannot imagine how her feeling will be. She was born to be pure, and pure of evil she shall live with."_

___"Are you certain that this is the way you want her to live by?" Elrond asked again, "To make her believing that her father and people abandon her like nothing because she is different?" _

_"...You know very well that I and she are the only left of Sky Elf kin. After I depart from your sight, you shall see no more of me or Sky Elves. And no more will be heard of our homeland Sky Realm. I knew that we have made a deadly, unrepairable mistake, and we cannot escape from Sauron's grasp. We are doomed since the day we received his Golden Wings, this I know," mourned the Lord of Sky Elf, "But Arianna will live...no...she has to live. I realized this ever since she was born, that the Sky Elves still have hope." _

_Fawnhir walked closer to Elrond and slowly ran his hand on his daughter's hair. _

_"I will give my life just in order to protect her. She is the only true Sky Elf. She has to live as the remembrance of my people. She will be the prove that Sky Elves once existed, not as slaves of Sauron but allies of Middle-earth. Even if I die but without Sauron, I believe that she will finish what I have started..." _

_Fawnhir's hand began to tremble as tears flowed from his eyes. _

_"And the most importantly, she is my daughter..." he sobbed out, as his face leant closer to the sleeping girl, "It grieves me greatly that I have to do this cruel thing to you. No, I have never done any good thing to you in my entire life, my dear Arianna. But you have to know this, my daughter. I do this because I love you. I love you more than my own life..."_

* * *

It took several seconds for Arianna to absorb the story. She covered her mouth in shock and disbelief as it finally dawned on her.

"My father...loved me...?" she stuttered in shock.

"More than you can ever imagine," Elrond said.

Arianna knew it was a lost hope to bring back her father. But after years believing that Fawnhir deserted her, it was the only thing she ever wanted to hear. The hole in her heart was filled by so much joy, knowing her father never really abandoned her like trash. Tears of joy began to flow from her eyes.

"Father...why did you not tell me when you still had the chance...?" she sobbed.

"You may not believe it, but your father knew you very well. You would not be able to live with the painful fact," Elrond reasoned, "That your kin was set to inevitable doom, but you were not."

"Father was right..." whispered the Elf-maiden, "When I first found out about the truth, I felt like the sky had shattered above me. But a certain someone saved me from breaking down to pieces..."

"The story will never change. Sky Elves had fallen into the seduction of evil. Even if Fawnhir realized his mistake, he ceased his own kin's existence by turning against Sauron. Fawnhir knew that, and he deemed himself as unworthy to step his foot in this world," Elrond recalled, "But, he had given everything to keep his only daughter alive. And for that, I know that your father had died with great honour."

Arianna vigorously wiped her tears, then she looked at Elrond with more determination.

"...Thank you, Lord Elrond. Thank you for everything..." she said, "Please, tell Lady Arwen that she has my greatest apology and gratitude."

Elrond nodded with smile on his face, "May the light of Valar protects you in the dark, Arianna, the daughter of Fawnhir, the Ruler of the Sky."

* * *

Aragorn strapped his new sword to Brego and slowly led him past the camps. He had made his decision, and hoping that no soldiers there knew what he was about to do. But, he could not slip pass everybody.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked.

"Not this time," Aragorn shook his head, "This time you must stay, Gimli."

But then Legolas came with Arod on his hand, "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?"

"Or Elves?" Arianna came by.

"You might as well as accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli said.

Aragorn could do nothing to stop his friends doing what they wanted. Mounting their horses, the four of them rode past the confused men to the evil road of Dimholt. As they made their way to the passage, Legolas noticed something different in his beloved one's eyes. As if Arianna had received a new source of strength.

"Did something good happen?" Legolas asked.

Arianna merely answered with a smile, a very happy smile. "...Well, I will tell you later. But the thing is, I love you even more now."

"Where's he going? Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

"He leaves because there is no hope," Gamling said.

"He leaves because he must," Théoden interrupted.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No...we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless," Théoden announced.

* * *

**Review please :3**


End file.
